The Abandoned Maelstrom
by NickAce
Summary: This story is more or less a re-write of the the story Forsaken. Little dark Naruto. Deceptive Naruto. Elements from Inazuma Eleven and One piece. i don't own Naruto, Inazuma Eleven or One Piece. Naruto is abandoned by the Uzumaki clan at a young age.
1. Chapter 1

**The Abandoned Maelstrom**

 **Chapter 1**

Uzumaki Naruto stared at the grey haired genin kneeling on the ground before him, even as the older boy began relating his information about the different candidates taking the exam. He wasn't really paying attention. His mind was focused on passing this exam and taking the next step in his goal of becoming Hokage.

"There's also a special team from the Leaf in this exam as well," the boy, Kabuto said, "A trio from the Fire Lord's personal body guards, the Uzumaki Clan."

Naruto's head whipped around so fast the Rookie Nine thought his head would pop off. "What…clan…did you say?" he asked, growling out his words as his hands clenched tight.

"The Uzumaki clan," he replied, looking into the azure eyes of the short genin, "Yeah, I can see how you'd have an…issue…about that."

"Naruto, I thought you were an orphan!" Sakura hissed, angry that the loudmouthed member of her team would withhold something like this. His gaze snapped to her, and she almost flinched at the anger burning within them.

"I am an orphan," he replied, his voice taking a hard edge that caused nearly everyone to flinch. "I share the same surname with that clan. Nothing else." He noticed Hinata giving him a concerned look. "I'd really rather not talk about it right now." His face broke into his usual cocksure grin. "C'mon, we got a test to pass! Dattebayo!"

Across the room a trio of genin with the same azure eyes glanced over at the rookie group.

"So," the leader of the trio said, running a hand through his short black hair, "That's Kanna-nee-san's brother."

"He looks ridiculous with that orange jumpsuit," a girl with purple hair in a page-boy cut muttered, "No wonder the clan cast him out. I bet he's nothing compared to you, Taro-kun."

"Ninja rule #5; Never underestimate an opponent," the tallest of the trio said, his white hair bound in a simple 'samurai' style que. The effect was enhanced by the daisho he kept tucked into his obi. "The outcast is here for a reason. Do not forget what we were told about, Reika-chan."

"Oh relax, Kenosuke," she replied, "He's no threat. Didn't you hear that stupid proclamation he made earlier? I bet he doesn't even pass this first part."

"Kenosuke is right, Reika-chan," Taro replied. "Don't underestimate him. Remember, he's supposedly been trained by your sister, remember?"

"I have no sister," Reika replied, "Yuugao cut her ties with the Uzuki and broke fellowship with the Uzumaki. She's dead to us."

"But she was and is ANBU level," Kenosuke replied, "If she has been teaching him, he could be a real challenge…and don't forget what Kosuke-sama said. Uzumaki Naruto is a monster. I recommend avoiding him until we learn know more."

"Agreed," Taro replied, "Besides, even if we can't beat him, she can !"

Naruto sat next to Hinata, his mind going back to the day he'd been left behind. Has it really been eight years since that day? he thought as the test papers began being handed out. I had all but forgotten about them. Has it really been that long…since I started hating them?

His hand tightened around his pencil in anger, before he heard the voice of the shy girl next to him.

"Ano, Naruto-kun…" Hinata spoke up, getting his attention, "Lets…do our best!" She smiled at him.

"Yeah!" he replied, smiling back at her. The Uzumaki clan can wait , he thought. He didn't want to make Hinata worried.

Like they thought about me…they're unimportant.

 **Break**

The trio that comprised Team Seven knelt on the forest floor. The brief encounter with the Ame (Rain) nin had been a bit of an eye opener to the group. The bound and gagged ninja that was lying unconscious several meters away gave testament to a fact that both Sasuke and Sakura had never really acknowledged before;

Naruto was stronger than he let on.

They had been travelling through the forest in search of an earth scroll when they were ambushed by the rain shinobi. Sasuke had taken one of them engaging hm battle and Sakura was busy cheering him on. When he finished his battle, they both turned to see the other rain shinobi but had their jaws dropped when they saw that Naruto had already defeated them both and taken the scroll which was thankfully the Earth scroll. They both noticed that something off with Naruto. This Naruto as opposed to the one they knew had a completely different posture, as if a whole new person. They don't know why but they saw that he had been acting strange ever since the beginning of the exams.

"Naruto how did you .." Sakura asked, but was interrupted.

"Shut up, its none of your business." Naruto said.

To say both his teammates were shocked would be an understatement. They never would have thought that Naruto would talk in such manner and to Sakura of all people none the less. They would have said more but they saw that he had already left in the trees, and quickly followed after, though Sakura was quite sad as evident with her face.

As they were running through the trees they suddenly had to dodge a hail of kunai, they crouched at the floor and looked around for the enemy. The trio made to stand up, only to find themselves seemingly pinned down under a murderous chakra. "Na-Nani?" Sakura asked, her voice trembling, "What…what is this chakra?"

Naruto was the only one of the three who was able to make it to his feet. "Sasuke," he growled out, even as he strained himself against the killer intent permeating the air, "Can…you see…who's…doing this?" Sasuke managed to nod, motioning with his eyes to the far left. Naruto, with great force of will, managed to pull out a kunai, and glared at the area Sasuke had indicated. "Who…ever…you are…come on…out! I'm…gonna…kick your…ass!"

"Kukukukukuku," a silky sounding voice carried through the clearing they were in. "Impressive, Naruto-kun…not many chuunin or even jounin are capable of shrugging off my Kanashibari no jutsu. You definitely inherited the stubbornness of your mother's clan." The pale Kusa-nin from the start of the exam walked into view, smirking at the obviously enraged blond. Sasuke and Sakura were surprised at the level of anger Naruto emitted at the mention of the word 'mother'. "I'm sure Kagura-dono would be most…pleased…at your obvious improvement."

Naruto smirked. "Oh no, suddenly I'm respectable!" he laughed, surprising his teammates, while making 'subtle' motions to Sasuke to break the jutsu. "I guess I'll just have to put dye in the ladies hotsprings again."

Sakura blanced, then scowled at the blond. "THAT WAS YOU!?" she cried out, suddenly leaping to her feet as if the Kanashibari had never been cast. Sasuke found himself free as the sudden surge in killer intent from Sakura broke the jutsu holding him down. "NARUTO NO BAKA! INO AND I WERE ORANGE FOR A WEEK!"

Naruto's face fell. "But I thought you looked good like that," he complained, cringing at the expected blow.

The strange enemy chuckled again, before calling out. "As amusing as this is," he spoke up, "Perhaps its time to fight." His hands flipped through a few quick seals, ending on Ryu (dragon) "A new jutsu for you to learn, Naruto-kun…and tell your clan 'Orochimaru' said hello."

"FUUTON; DAITOPPA!" (Wind Release; Great-Breakthrough)

Naruto cried out as the gust of wind crashed into him with all the force of a jackhammer, the impact sending him flying through the clumps of leaves behind him. He vaguely heard Sakura and Sasuke crying out for him, but could do nothing as he flew through the forest.

Meanwhile, Sasuke turned a hard glare at the strange ninja before them. "You'll pay for that!" he growled, the tomoe's of his Sharingan spinning rapidly as if in response to his rage.

His hands blurred faster than he had ever managed before, the tora seal coming naturally to him as he breathed in the air needed for his technique. "KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!" A series of fireballs flew from his mouth, even as he began tossing shuriken from his thigh-holster into the blasts.

The strange ninja, who had called himself Orochimaru, grinned even as he ran through his own seal sequence. "SUITON: TEPPOU DAMA!" he called out, launching a series of water blasts to cancel the fire out. His eyes widened in almost gleefulness as he noticed the hidden 'second attack' of Sasuke's jutsu. "Impressive!" he called out, even as he dodged the rain of metal. "Your jutsu usage is superb…you really are his brother, aren't you?" He felt a small twinge of disappointment at the sudden look of rage that ghosted across the Uchiha heir's face. The boy's anger could be a problem…but also an advantage for my juin.

Sasuke rushed at the nin, his hands and feet flying in the taijutsu style his clan was famous for.

His form was perfect.

His speed was sublime.

His power was incredible given his age.

It was all so utterly useless.

A swift spin kick sent him flying, crashing down on a limb. Orochimaru smirked, then began to rush towards him…

…only to receive a surprisingly strong kick to his side from the kunoichi he had all but forgotten was there.

"You stay away!" Sakura cried out, her hands flashing through a quick seal sequence, ending on Nezumi. Orochimaru smirked as he recognized the signs of the low level genjutsu, Narakumi no jutsu. He didn't even bother forming the tora symbol, he just surged his chakra and broke the technique before it took hold. He spun around and caught the girl by her neck, lifting her from the ground.

"I'm mildly amused, young flower," he chuckled, staring into her frightened eyes, "That was a superb thrust kick you gave me…I was reminded of my old comrade, Tsunade-hime for a moment there." His grin changed then, and Sakura felt a chill reach deep into her bones. "Yes…you could be useful later as well." His head surged forward, and Sakura's world exploded into a haze of bright color, pain, and then darkness.

Orochimaru chuckled, then cried out as he felt a foot lodge itself in his stomach. He glanced down, noting the fact that Sasuke had once again managed to stand, and his Sharingan was blazing in fury. Excellent…his Uchiha blood has begun to boil…the potential of this boy is staggering.

The force of the kick hurled him across a gap between trees, and he grunted as his back was introduced to a particularly hard oak. He felt himself sliding briefly, before a sudden tightness across his chest forced him to come aware. He grimaced as he saw the wires trapping his arms against his sides, even as he noticed Sasuke plant a triple set of kunai into the limb he was standing on. The wires ran to the circlets on the blades, and Orochimaru couldn't help but be awed by what was happening.

Even Itachi didn't master this until after he was two years older than Sasuke! he thought, The Sharingan Windmill Triple Attack!

Sasuke paid the sudden grin on the enemy ninja's face no mind as he ran through the seal sequence for his most powerful Katon jutsu. His hands paused on the final two seals, ryu and tora, gathering and focusing the chakra even as he inhaled a deep breath.

"KATON: RYUHA NO JUTSU!" he cried out, exhaling and blowing the giant surge of flame at the bound enemy. What he didn't expect was another voice to call out a jutsu as well.

"FUUTON: ATSUGAI!" A surge of wind raced through the dragon's flames, fanning them and causing them to surge. The flames raced along the wires, rushing over and around the bound Orochimaru who screamed in pain as the nearly white-hot fire surged around him.

Sasuke turned to where the winds had come from…and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Naruto standing there next to Sakura, his hands still clasped together in the ryu seal, signifying his completion of a futon technique. Once again, Sasuke had to wonder just how strong his teammate really was.

He noticed something then – which strangely enough – chilled him even more deeply than Orochimaru had.

Naruto's strange 'whisker' marks were darker now, and wider than before. His mouth horribly calm. It was his eyes, however, that were the most disturbing; gone was the crystalline blue the blond was famous for…instead, those blue eyes that usually held some illusion of idiotic happiness and cluelessness, his eyes were cold…and filled with fury. It was as if a whole new person was standing in front him.

"You will pay! " the blond growled at spot where Orochimaru had been. Sasuke turned, and almost gasped at the sight.

The man was practically unscathed, but his face…it was almost melting off!

"Indeed," the man replied, his right hand sliding over his hitai-ate, revealing an 'Oto' symbol instead of the 'Kusa' one as before. "A test really…and I must admit, all three of you are impressive. I think the Uzumaki clan will be most intrigued to learn of your strength, Naruto-kun." His eyes, now revealed to be golden and slitted like a snakes, were practically dancing with sadistic mirth. "I see you really are good with your clan's skills, you will indeed make a formidable opponent one day." But what is this murderous chakra? I know the ninetails power…this is like it, but its still human-like…what is this rage?

Sasuke gasped as the strange ninja suddenly appeared before Naruto, his tongue wrapped around the boy and holding him aloft. His left hand lifted Naruto's orange jacket up, revealing the boy's stomach, and a strange black image that was upon it.

"Yes, I see…" Orochimaru mused as he studied the seal, "So this is the sealing array Arashi-kun used. I've never seen one so complex before…really, such things are more Jiraiya's specialty than my own. In time, once you truly learn to control the power of the Kyuubi, you'll be stronger than me…but for now, you're merely in my way."

His right hand began to glow, as purple flames danced along his fingertips. "FUIN JUTSU: GOGYO FUIN!" He cried, thrusting his hand into Naruto's stomach, causing the boy to scream in pain. Sasuke watched in horrified fascination as Naruto's face reverted to the state it was normally, before the blond slipped into unconsciousness.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" the dark haired boy cried out.

"A simple seal, my boy," the sadistic ninja chuckled, before he vanished and then re-appeared behind the stunned Uchiha scion. Sasuke cried out as he felt a painful stab in his neck, before a burning and gut-wrenching sensation began washing over him. "Now your seal, on the other hand…well, when you want to know more about it, come see me." He vanished, leaving Sasuke to his cries of pain.

He screamed for a long time.

 **Break**

Sometimes, she missed her country. Oto was a good place to become strong, but it lacked the wild mountains of Tsuchi no Kuni.

Instead, she chose to defect, and so got saddled with two…idiots.

She glanced at her teammates, fighting the urge to snort at Zaku's bluster and Dosu's sadism. Being one of the few kunoichi in Oto, she often found herself garnering the unwanted attentions of the men in from the village, though the pair before her could hardly be called men.

She idly recalled the few days she had actually been an Iwa Kunoichi – in her home country kunoichi were rarely ever allowed out in the field unless it was on an espionage or a 'seduce and destroy' mission. She would likely have been trained as a courtesan for the Earth Daimyo's court or for some high end brothel for the visiting dignitaries.

The thought made her want to puke.

She knew her younger sister Himitsu was likely now serving as a whore in her place, but the brat had never been someone she cared about anyway. As far as Tsuchi Kin was concerned, watching out for herself was all that mattered. That was why she escaped with Tayuya and Karin when they had fled; she would not sully herself just because the Tsuchikage was a misogynistic pig.

When Orochimaru had found them, and took them in, it was almost like a dream. Finally, they were being taught how to be true ninja, and not porcelain dolls. Karin had demonstrated great skill at medicine, and was rushed into the new medic-nin program. Tayuya, as the strongest, had earned a place with the Sound Four's genjutsu specialist.

Kin had shown a real talent at hand to hand combat and marksmanship, making her the perfect front line fighter.

Still , why did I have to get bandage-boy and Mr. Blowhard as teammates? she bemoaned to herself. Zaku's air cannon arms certainly made up for the lack of skill he had in all other areas (like brains for instance), and Dosu's Melody arm was useful for many different things, but his sadistic yet overly cautious nature held them all back. He took his time gauge any advantage an opponent might have, but would torment them for too long once he was sure he had their number. That guy is going to get himself killed soon. I just hope I'm there to see it.

"We have a visitor," Dosu spoke up suddenly. Zaku immediately was on guard, his chakra surging through his arms even as Kin pulled a group of senbon from her thigh pouch.

"Kukukuku…I see your sense of hearing continues to grow stronger, Dosu-kun," a silky voice came from the darkness. Kin had to forcibly repress the shudder that wanted to crawl up her spine. Somehow, Orochimaru's voice always made her shiver…and it was never in a good way.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Zaku exclaimed, dropping on one knee. Kin barely resisted snorting again.

Brown noser, she thought.

"At ease, Zaku-kun," the snake sannin chuckled, "I have a job for the three of you…a mission different than what I told you that you'd be doing before."

Kin frowned at that. "You said we were to kill that Uchiha kid, Orochimaru-sama," she spoke up, "What's changed? I thought you wanted him gone."

Orochimaru smirked at the dark haired girl. It should be interesting to see her reaction to this information, he thought. "The presence of the Uzumaki clan in these exams has altered my plans somewhat," he replied, "I need you three to gauge the abilities of the three Uzumaki from the Fire capital. I have already dealt with Sasuke and his team…they are worthy of living. The other three however…well, Kin-chan I should think you'd enjoy tormenting them more than anyone here."

"Why would Kin want to hurt them, Orochimaru-sama?" Dosu asked, glancing at his female teammate.

"Kin-chan is originally from Tsuchi no Kuni," the sannin elaborated, "I understand your father died in battle against the Yondaime Hokage, correct?"

"Yes," Kin acknowledged warily, "What does that have to do with these Uzumaki brats?"

"The Yondaime was a member of the Uzumaki clan through marriage," he answered, drawing a sharp gasp from the girl. Hook, he thought. "The Uzumaki are always proud to proclaim how he thrashed that legion of Iwa-nin in the last great battle."

The girl's hands clenched tightly, and a drop of blood made its way down her palm from thanks to her nails piercing the skin. Line.

"I know for a fact that the clan heir, Uzumaki Taro, is the nephew of the Yondaime's widow Kagura," he continued, "He's well trained, but lacks actual battle experience…"

"Then I'll be happy to give him some," Kin finished, her heart warming at the thought of causing the family of her father's murderer pain.

Sinker. "Don't eliminate them," he instructed, "I want to see them in the finals…I have my own grudge against the Uzumaki clan, and a plan is already set to truly make them hurt. You'll see what I mean in the next stage." His hands came together in the hitsuji symbol, before he vanished in a plume of purple flame. "Remember…they can be hurt, but not eliminated…I want them to suffer…"

Kin glanced at her teammates. "Let's find those punks," she all but growled out, "For once, I'll be the sadistic one…I want their blood."

Zaku and Dosu nodded, the former smirking while the latter merely patted his gauntlet. The three exchanged a brief nod, before leaping into the trees.

They had a mission to complete.

 **Cut**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Abandoned Maelstrom**

 **Chapter 2**

Sakura groaned as she came too, the light streaming through the leaves almost fanning the flames of the headache she was experiencing. She clenched her eyes shut against the pain, but eventually had to forced herself to open them.

She slowly struggled to her knees, wincing as her skull protested against the act. Once she had gotten her bearings, she glanced around, searching out her teammates and praying that they were alright.

Naruto was easy to spot of course, his orange jump suit standing out against the dark green foliage of the trees and bushes around them. She crawled over to him, reaching out a hand to check his pulse. She was relieved when her fingers detected a strong, steady beat at his neck. He's just out cold, she thought, That ninja must have hit him pretty hard. She slapped his face lightly, trying to stir him awake.

After the fourth slap the blond haired boy groaned, his blue eyes opening and gazing blearily into Sakura's green orbs. He coughed slightly, before struggling to his knees as well. "Uggh," he groaned, "What…happened? That…freak…"

"He must have knocked you out, Naruto," the pink haired girl explained, "I just came to myself." She reached into her pouch and pulled out a small bottle of aspirins, dropping two into Naruto's outstretched hand before taking a couple herself. "What happened? The last thing I remember was that scary ninja giving me a headbutt before everything went blank." She asked.

"He said, his name was Orochimaru. I wonder what was a sannin doing here." Naruto muttered, "At least he didn't kill us all." He said.

His face turned serious as they started scanning the area. Their eyes widened when they landed upon the crumpled heap nearby. "Sasuke!" Sakura all but shouted, leaping to his feet and running over to him, Nauto close on her heels. Together, the pair checked over the Uchiha heir, noting that aside from the bruising and cuts gained during the battle with Orochimaru, Sasuke seemed to be perfectly fine.

When Sakura put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature, however, she was forced to cry out. "He's burning up!" she muttered, "He's got to have a temperature of at least 105 degrees!"

Naruto stared at her blankly. "Is that high?" he asked. Sakura gaped at him. "I don't think I've ever had a fever before. None of the doctors at the hospital ever said I did the times I was there."

Sakura frowned. Even she knew that temperature checks were standard procedure at hospital; how could Naruto have never known if he'd ever had one? She quickly filed that away for later. "Whatever," she replied, "Listen, we need to find some shelter and water to treat our wounds. I'll take Sasuke down to the ground while you go get some water. We'll meet back at this spot in an hour."

"Should I try to get some food too?" he asked, "I think we could both use something to give us some energy, and Sasuke could probably do the same once he wakes up."

If he wakes up, Sakura's inner voice muttered, though she paid it no mind. It was not the time to argue with herself. "Yeah…that's probably a good idea," she said, "Don't take too long though. If you can't find anything like fish or whatnot, we'll just have to make do with the ration bars I brought."

"Tch!" Naruto grimaced. "I hate those things."

"We all do, Naruto," she replied, reaching down and lifting the Uchiha heir up buy his shoulder. That's when she saw something…strange. "Naruto…take a look at this."

The blond genin moved over, glancing at the area Sakura was staring at. At the junction where Sasuke's neck met his shoulder, a strange black mark was set in his skin. "Weird," Naruto muttered, "It's like the tomoe in Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke's Sharingan."

"He didn't have this before the fight," Sakura muttered, "That guy…he must have done this to him."

"Well, we can't deal with it now," Naruto replied, wincing slightly as he rubbed his stomach, "Let's do what we agreed on; you take care of Sasuke and I'll go get some food and water. If he doesn't wake up by midday tomorrow, we'll take him to the tower as he is. There are bound to be medics there."

Sakura was surprised at Naruto's insightfulness, but nodded anyway. It was yet another mystery about the blond boy for her to unravel. The blond nodded back, then leapt down from the branch, and began making his way through the forest. Sakura carried Sasuke down, finding a hollow section of roots to duck under. After she laid him down, she proceded to layer the area with traps, as well as a subtle genjutsu. It would cause people to not pay attention to this spot unless she allowed it. Once again she gave a silent thank you to that strange ANBU kunoichi that seemed to follow Naruto sometimes.

She wondered again why the lady did that, but shrugged it off as she had more important things to take care of.

 **Break**

Yuugao leapt through the forest with two of her ANBU partners. She had immediately volunteered to enter the forest once she heard that Anko had gone in after her rogue sensei, the snake sannin Orochimaru.

While she had never been close to the former disciple of the traitor, Yuugao respected Anko's desire to see justice done to the monster. One of the bastard's earlier experiments had cost the life of her uncle, and though she was now outcast from the Uzumaki clan and the Uzuki branch of it, that insult to the family had to be avenged.

I hope we find her before she finds him though, the purple haired ANBU thought as she leapt from tree to tree, Anko will likely try to kill him even if it costs her both their lives…and then I won't get my shot!

She noticed something a few trees to the left, and she signaled her teammates to follow as she veered in that direction. When they arrived, they were greeted by a dark site.

"SENEIJASHU!" the Tokubetsu Jounin Mitarashi Anko cried out, four pythons shooting out from her sleeves and grabbing hold of a man who appeared to be halfway sunk into the trunk of the tree. With a roar worthy of the giant tigers that lived in the Forest of Death, the mesh clad girl swung her arms and ripped the man from the tree, hurling him against the trunk of another tree.

"This is ANBU Neko to ANBU base," she whispered into her communicator, "Orochimaru confirmed in Training Area 44. Jounin Mitarashi currently engaging. Moving to assist." She leapt down to the tree where the other girl was rushing up to the trapped sannin.

Anko slammed her left hand against his right, before swinging her right arm around and impaling both of their hands with a kunai, pinning them against a tree.

"My my," Orochimaru grinned despite the pain, "You really have improved my little cobra…"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it, sensei," the girl replied, stressing the sarcasm in the word sensei, "I've had almost ten years to prepare for this..." she reached down, and grabbed his left hand, her fingers manipulating his into a modified 'hebi' seal. "…now, if you don't mind me using your left hand here…"

"Ninpou: Sojasosai no Jutsu!" (Ninja art; Twin Snake Self Sacrifice technique).

Yuugao had been silent to this point, but even she knew what this kinjutsu could do. "Anko-sempai!" she called out, landing on the branch with the two ninja.

"Stay out of this!" the serpent kunoichi growled as she surged her chakra for the jutsu, "We're going to die together, sensei…"

"Ah, but I don't think that's going to happen, Anko-chan," he replied, "After all…this jutsu only works if there's two of us."

Anko's eyes widened, and Yuugao whipped around even as the 'Orochimaru' Anko held dissolved into a pile of mud. The pair of kunoichi were joined by the other two ANBU members, even as the real snake sannin appeared a few branches above them.

"Damn you…" Anko growled, ripping the kunai that held her hand against the tree free and hurling it at the pale ninja. He smirked as he caught it with two fingers, before raising his hand up into a half hitsuji seal.

Anko gasped, then fell to her knees as a surge of pain erupted from her shoulder. Yuugao and her fellow ANBU moved around her protectively, even as Orochimaru laughed at his former pupils plight.

"Your curse mark still responds to me, my little cobra," he laughed, "Still, it's not you I'm interested in."

"Are you here to assassinate Hokage-sama then?" Yuugao asked, her hand on the ninjato strapped to her back, "What is your purpose here?"

Orochimaru laughed. "I merely have an interest in a few of the competitors," he replied, "Some of my own subordinates are competing as well." He grinned. "Indeed, there are one or two I'm truly fascinated with…one was so impressive I even gave him my mark."

"That's…a…foolish gift," Anko groaned, "He'll…die…most likely."

"Hmmm, true, there is only a one in ten chance he'll live," Orochimaru nodded, "Still, his breeding is superb. His body is also exquisite…if he lives he'll be the perfect vessel to succeed me." He stared down at the assembled nins. "I know you plan on stopping this exam…I warn you, if you do, then Konoha will be destroyed." His body faded from view as his voice echoed around them. "The exam must continue…there is still much that must happen…"

Yuugao frowned behind her mask, before turning to the stricken Anko. "Sempai, can you stand?" she asked. At the girl's nod, she turned to her teammates. "Head back to headquarters and make the report. I'll escort Anko-sama to the tower." The other two ANBU nodded, before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Anko looked at the purple haired ANBU. "I was stupid, Yuugao-san," she muttered, "I should have known he'd use Kawarimi…"

"He isn't one of the sannin for nothing, Anko-sempai," the armor clad girl replied, "C'mon, lets get to the tower and get you looked at."

The pair of kunoichi vanished in puffs of smoke.

 **Break**

Naruto stopped when he came to a stream near a clearing, smiling as he saw several fish in a nearby alcove of rock. A quick and judicious use of Kage Bunshin resulted in three nicely sized river trout for his team. He pulled out a scroll, and sealed the fish away for easy transport. I gotta remember to thank Hayate-niisan for teaching me this, he thought. He proceded to fill both his and Sakura's canteens with water, and once finished turned to leave…

Only to find his path blocked by three people he did not want to deal with.

"Hello, cousin," Uzumaki Taro smirked, "Fancy meeting you here."

Naruto glared at his cousin, but chose to not reply. Instead, he gazed over at the kunoichi of the group. "You must be Reika," he said, causing the purple haired girl to scowl, "Yuugao-neechan sends her regards. I know she misses you."

"Hmmph, I couldn't care less what that traitor feels," the belligerent girl replied, "She chose to break with the Uzuki and Uzumaki, so she's persona non grata with me."

Naruto simply shook his head. "And you people wonder why Konoha doesn't like the clan anymore," he muttered, "To think I share the name…sometimes it's a shame almost too great to bear."

The boy in samurai garb frowned at him. "You will speak of the clan with respect," he ordered. His eyes widened angrily as Naruto laughed.

"Oh please," he snorted, "The day I treat you with respect is the day I decide to quit being a ninja…and that is never going to happen." Naruto turned to the black haired boy who appeared to be the leader. "Given that you know my name, it's only fair that I know yours now. Manners and all that, y'know?" He had to resist scowling when he saw the boy's blue eyes gleam arrogantly. Is he really that stupid…he's actually going to introduce himself!

The boy laughed. "Sure, why not?" he replied, "I'm Uzumaki Taro, heir of the Uzumaki clan." He pointed at Reika. "You already know Uzuki Reika, from the Uzuki family branch and a formidable user of both taijutsu and ninjutsu." Finally he pointed to the third member of the group. "This is my cousin Uzumaki Kenosuke, the best swordsman of our generation. We are…"

"Three total and complete idiots," Naruto interrupted, pulling out a kunai and hurling it at the bushes to the left. Three forms leapt from said bushes, landing nearby. Naruto belatedly noticed that they were the team from Oto, and he frowned as he recalled Orochimaru also wearing an Oto hitai-ate. He turned his glare back to the three members of his estranged clan, who were gaping at him. "You cannot be telling me you didn't notice them," he growled, "Are you really that…green?"

Reika scowled. "We don't need an outcast like you criticizing us, teme!" she shouted at him. Naruto rolled his eyes, pulling out another kunai and focusing his chakra. He winced as he felt a slight burn around his stomach.

Damn…what did that snake-freak do to me? he thought.

"Hmmph, and here I thought this was going to be a challenge," Dosu muttered, "They seem to be fighting amongst themselves."

"That's the loudmouth from before," Zaku noted, "Is he a part of that clan?"

"If he is, he doesn't act like it," Kin growled, "The Uzumaki clan is notorious for both their skill and their arrogance. This kid seems to be more concerned with the situation than his pride. I wonder who he is?"

Naruto noted this byplay, but filed it away for later. He kept on the black haired boy. "A ninja never reveals more than is needed," he continued, as if lecturing the clan heir. Taro scowled, but was unable to interrupt as Naruto plowed on. "All you should have told me was your names. Instead, you revealed your importance to the Uzumaki, Reika-san's skills, and Kenosuke-san's specialty. Now anyone who might have been spying on us, i.e. those three Oto-nin there, know what to expect and will be able to counter it."

The three members of the Uzumaki clan almost gaped at that. Despite all that they had been taught by the council about this boy, his logic was undeniable.

Naruto frowned at them, then turned to the three enemy ninja on his left. "I have a teammate who needs me," he said, "I don't have time to fight you, but I do have a question."

Kin frowned, but stepped forward. "You answer mine, and I'll answer yours," she replied, "They called you an outcast…are you a member of the Uzumaki?"

"No," he replied, "They cast me out when I was four years old. They abandoned me for something that was never my fault." He stared at her, noticing the position her legs were in. "You're from…Iwa, aren't you?"

Kin gaped, but smirked. "I was born in Tsuchi no Kuni, but I am no Iwa-nin," she replied, "I'm Oto, and that's all there is too it."

Naruto shrugged. "Fair enough," he replied, "Now for my question; what did Orochimaru do to my teammate?"

 **Break**

The six genin around him were all gaping at him stupidly would normally be very laugh worthy…but his teammates needed him.

"I know you know him," he continued, "My teammate told me he had an Oto hitai-ate…is he your sensei?"

"Orochimaru-sama is our leader, the Otokage," the hunched over mummy spoke, "You said he did something to your teammate…who is your teammate, and what did he do?"

"I won't tell you his name, but that bastard put some sort of mark on his neck," the blond replied, "What did he do?"

"A juin," Kin muttered, "But why? Tayuya barely survived getting her's, and she's older than the rest of these brats."

Juin…a curse? the Uzumaki called Taro wondered, What would one of the Sannin want with the outcast's teammate…

"Well, at least now I know," Naruto replied, "I don't have a problem with you three…yet. If I come across that Orochimaru again however…well, I'm sure you can deliver a message to him." The Oto-nins nodded. "Tell him…he's awakened the depths of the maelstrom."

The three Uzumaki's gasped at his words. "What do you think you're doing, you fool?!" Taro shouted, "Orochimaru is one of the Sannin, the Three Shinobi of Legend! You just declared 'blood feud' against someone of the Yondaime's level!"

"I know who the bastard is, idiot!" Naruto calmly answered. "Yuugao-neechan told me all about him…and don't ever compare him to the Yondaime! If you do I swear I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll gag on my sandle!"

Taro frowned. "Know your place, outcast!" he snarled, "You've done something that could have repercussions for the entire clan…"

"Last I checked, I'm not a member of the clan," Naruto replied, "I was cast out, so the clan has nothing to do with my decisions. Right now, that bastard has hurt someone I've come to call a friend…I have very few, and I protect those few with everything I've got! When you can say the same, then I'll consider what the clan wants before I run my mouth!" He punctuated this by pulling his eyelid down and sticking his tongue out at the dark haired boy.

"Enough of this," Reika shouted, her hands flying through a seal sequence even as she leapt to stand on the flowing waters of the river. She ended with the Tori seal even as the waters began surging around her. "SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU! " (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast) she cried out even as a large serpentine shape shot up out of the water, circling around her before launching towards the Oto-nins.

Naruto leapt away into the trees. I wish I could stay and watch this, but my team needs me now! he thought to himself, even as the shouts and cries of battle began to make themselves known. Still, I got a feeling this isn't going to turn out so well for my…cousins!

Zaku smirked as the water dragon rushed towards them, barely noticing that the orange-clad loudmouth had left. "Oh please," he said, "So outdated. ZANKUHA! " (Slicing Air Wave) His right arm snapped up and a rush of pressurized air mixed with chakra lanced forward, cleaving Reika's attack in two.

The purple haired girl gaped in amazement, and as such barely noticed the girl called Kin launching a volley of senbon needles at her.

The white clad Kenosuke was the one who saved her, pulling his katanna from its sheath and disrupting the attack with the sudden pressure change.

"Nice move," the bandage clad Dosu muttered, "You've got some speed with that sword…just what do you call that move."

"It is the most basic technique of Iajutsu," the taller boy replied, "Simple batoujutsu…I didn't even have to use my chakra for it."

"Just a plain old sword skill…oh, I hardly believe that," Dosu replied, "I know a good way to test it though." He shifted his cloak to reveal the silver gauntlet that adorned his right arm. "My 'Melody Arm' has many different abilities. It all depends on how I mold my chakra." He rushed toward the boy, who swung his blade around to block the punch.

Fist met the flat of blade as a high-pitched ring echoed throughout the clearing. Kenosuke grimaced as he felt his blade vibrate so hard he almost dropped it. "I…see," he groaned out, "Your…weapon…it uses soundwaves…to disrupt it's targets…stability."

"True," Dosu replied, "I can burst ear drums, shatter stone, break bones, and even liquefy my opponents internal organs."

"So why did you not do so here?"

"Because I had some suspicions about this blade of yours," the bandaged boy replied, "You use a chakra kohan no tsurugi ." Kenosuke frowned, leaping away from the Oto-nin, sheathing his sword as he went. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting a sword that rare to belong to a genin…or that you could use it so well. You must be very skilled to utilized the swords chakra storage abilities."

"Not surprising that he didn't reveal it," Kin shouted as she ducked a thrust kick sent her way by Reika, "The Uzumaki clan is obscenely wealthy, so of course he'd have a rare weapon like that if he had any real skill."

"We may be wealthy," Taro spoke up, his hands flying through a seal sequence, finishing with the Ryu symbol, "But we're also very skilled. FUUTON; FUURYU NO JUTSU! " (Wind Release: Wind Dragon Technique)

Zaku's eyes widened as the winds picked up, swirling around the dark haired boy and taking the shape of a dragon. "That's a new one on me," he muttered, "But its no match for my ZANKUKYUHA!" (Super Slicing Air-wave)

The two blasts of chakra enhanced air slammed into each other, ripping the ground to shreds. Long gouges appeared as dirt, rocks, and plants were hurled left and right, and each genin was forced to leap about to avoid being struck by debris.

Kin and Reika leapt away from each other, both breathing heavily and sporting cuts and scratches. Kin's face bore a look that suggested that she was insulted, why'll Reika's was more a look of frustration.

"You're boyfriend says you're a taijutsu genius," Kin mocked, "So where are those vaunted 'chakra kicks' and 'open skills' that I heard so much about when I lived in Tsuchi no Kuni? You are holding back, right?"

Reika frowned. "Those styles of taijutsu are reserved for the main branch of the family…I'm an Uzuki, not an Uzumaki."

"Hmmph, no wonder I feel insulted," Kin replied, "Honestly, I think that your 'outcast' cousin would've been more fun to fight." She turned to look at her teammates. "I think we've learned enough for Orochimaru-sama, don't you guys?"

"Yeah…we learned they're a bunch of wimps," Zaku replied.

"Heh, I think Orochimaru-sama was worried for nothing," Dosu replied. He pulled a smoke bomb from his pouch. "Make no mistake, Uzumaki Taro-san," he called over to the dark haired boy, "When next we meet…it will be far more unpleasant for you." With a quick toss, the smoke billowed out in front of the Uzumaki clan, and the three Oto-nin vanished from sight.

"COWARDS!" Reika shouted, "COME BACK AND FACE US!"

"Reika-san, that is enough," Kenosuke muttered, "They are gone."

Reika growled, while Taro smirked. "They seriously underestimated us though…which means Orochimaru will underestimate the clan as well," he replied, "So…the plan continues."

Reika cheered her cousin's statement, while Kenosuke cleaned his blade before re-sheathing it. 'I don't know about this…' he thought to himself as the trio took to the trees once more.

'Something doesn't feel right…was it because of how the outcast acted?'

Kenosuke didn't like this feeling of foreboding crawling up his spine. He liked even less that it was his inferior outcast cousin who was causing it. He recalled what the outcast had said to the oto nin.

"He's awakened the depths of the maelstrom."

 **Cut**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Abandoned Maelstrom**

 **Chapter 3**

There was much about the 44th training ground that Sarutobi Hiruzen didn't like. He wasn't happy that the giant tigers had never been successfully tamed so as to prevent the maulings of many chuunin hopefuls in past exams. He never cared for the Flying Leeches or the giant centipedes, especially that one year when a particularly promising kunoichi was found drained dry after having been abandoned by her teammates (said young men now spent their days breaking rocks in the prison quarry for their cowardice).

What he disliked most, however, was how Anko had made the tower in the center of the facility her home, despite having an assigned apartment in the village. It shamed him to think that she was more comfortable isolating herself from the villagers so that she couldn't hear their words of scorn.

Snake-whore.

Traitor's pet.

Orochimaru's disciple.

Sarutobi was well aware of the stories that circulated around the village following Orochimaru's defection and Anko's subsequent questioning by Ibiki and the ANBU. He knew that some ninja's now made up horror stories (or worse) about how Anko "served" his traitorous pupil. It was not unheard of for parents to frighten their children into obedience these days with the phrase, "If you don't behave, you could end up like that Mitarashi girl and get an evil sensei."

Given Orochimaru's reputation, it could be an effective tool to enforce obedience…but not when it denigrated Anko like that.

He stared at the dark haired young woman as she sat on the couch before him, a medic nin checking her over to make sure there were no lasting side effects from Orochimaru's activation of her juin. Behind her, Uzuki Yuugao and her fiance -Gekko Hayate, the third stage proctor- gave the young special jounin looks of concern. On another side of the room, Kotetsu and Izumo observed the monitors, watching the progress of several teams as they made their way through the forest or –in the cases of genin cell 8 and the Suna team– milled about the tower.

"So, he said that he would destroy the village if we stop this exam," the aged leader muttered, "Just what is my baka-denshi planning?"

"He said he gave the mark to a participant in the exam," Anko replied, "I'm certain he meant the Uchiha boy. He was always obsessed with that damn Sharingan of theirs."

"The Uzumaki clan never cared for the Uchiha's doujutsu," Yuugao muttered, "Most of the clan jutsus are so chakra intensive, even if the Uchiha did copy them, they could never perform them with out passing out from chakra exhaustion. If there was any doujutsu that the clan despised, it was the Byakugan and the jyuuken fighting style the Hyuuga clan created for it."

"A gentle art that does the same damage as the Eigi and Hyougi styles in the Uzumaki Ryu," Sarutobi acknowledged, "Yuugao-san, you told me once about the Hyuuga heiress…Hinata…stalking Naruto-kun, correct?"

Yuugao frowned. Despite being at odds with her clan, there were certain things that had been ingrained in her since childhood that she simply could not get past. One of them was an almost instinctual dislike of the Hyuuga clan. She didn't truly know Hinata, but the fact that the girl was Main house was enough to set the ANBU on edge.

The girl's obvious infatuation with her cousin didn't help matters.

"True, but that's neither here nor there, Hokage-sama," the purple haired girl replied, "I'm more worried about Naruto's team…the Uchiha is on it. Orochimaru probably knows about Naruto-kun's…burden. What if he came here for that?"

"Doubtful," Anko replied, "Orochimaru hates the Bijuu…he always told me that power like that should never belong to 'wild and uncontrollable beasts'. He'd sooner try to directly assassinate you, Hokage-sama, than mess with the Yondaime's seal. He'd never want to deal with the Kyubi…even with his strength, he'd barely want to deal with the Ichibi, and even less the Nibi."

"Given his fear of death and the Nibi's powers, its certainly understandable," Kotetsu spoke up, "Still, he is one of the Densetsu no Sannin…that means he's at least as dangerous as one of the Bijuu."

"Regardless, we can't cancel the exam," Sarutobi muttered, "Inform me the instant Naruto's team arrives, and have them all brought to me. If Sasuke is marked, we'll place a containment seal on him immediately until I can contact Jiraiya or Tsunade. The two of them should be able to counteract anything Orochimaru might have done."

Yuugao's eyes widened at the mention of the other two members of the Sannin. "Hokage-sama," she spoke up, "Does Tsunade-sama know about…"

"She's unaware of Naruto's connection to Arashi," the old man replied, "But I will tell her once she arrives. I've sent Yamato to retrieve her."

Hayate coughed, as he mentioned something, "And (cough cough) Jiraiya-sama?"

"He's where he always is," Sarutobi sighed.

"Pervert," Anko muttered, even as she grinned.

 **Break**

At one of the more…liberal…bathhouses in the village, a certain white haired old man sneezed. Unfortunately, this alerted the young lesbian couple -a short haired blond with a slim, athletic build, and a aqua tressed beauty who gave new meaning to the phrase va-va-voom (since she had great va-va's and a dynamite voom)- to his presence. The pair of kunoichi proceded to pummel him severly before utilizing a tag-team combo of Doton and Suiton jutsu to send him flying.

"Why can't we get any privacy, Haruka-chan?" the aqua tressed girl asked.

"Honestly, it's like the whole world's against us, Michiru-chan," the blond replied.

 **Break**

Sasuke groaned as he came to. A pleasant smell assaulted his nostrils, and an even more pleasant coolness covered his aching head. He opened his eyes to see Sakura hovering about him.

"Sakura…Naruto…" he groaned, "What…happened…to me?"

"We don't know much," Sakura replied, replacing the cold compress, "All we know is that guy, Orochimaru, put some kind of 'curse seal' on your neck. It really took you out."

"You were out for whole day. Its still the third day, we already have the scroll from the ame team and could make it to the tower, if you are up to it." Naruto said from his position as he leaning against the tree.

"Hmmm, a curse seal? What's that?" Sasuke asked. Sakura just pointed at his shoulder, where he saw a small seal with the tomeo mark.

"I don't know what this is but as if I would let this thing defeat me. Lets go." He said, standing up.

"But Sasuke-kun you should rest a little you just.." Sakura said but,

"Very well." Naruto said as he too started leave. Sakura a little down followed them.

 **Break**

Sakura was very apprehensive as the group approached to the tower.

When she had first become a genin, it was in the hopes that she could eventually prove to Sasuke that she was worthy of his respect, and possibly love somewhere down the line. She knew that these notions were childish, and somewhat naïve…but she was still a child herself.

The journey to Nami no Kuni was an eye opener for her. She had seen death, and suffering – things she had read about, but never fully understood. Yes, she knew how painful teasing was, but it was nothing compared to genuine hardship. She had helped to dig Zabuza's and Haku's graves after the battle, it being the first time she had ever been so close to dead bodies. She had felt her heart shatter twice on that bridge – first when she thought that Sasuke had died, and again when it turned out that he was actually alive (granted this was a good shattering, but it was still jarring to her).

When Kakashi-sensei had given them this opportunity…she had wondered whether or not she should hand in her commission as a ninja.

She was ashamed to admit it, but the very idea of delving deeper into this 'shadow world' that she had become a part of terrified her. Up until now, she had never thought that she would have to actually harm people, or do things that would send any normal person running for the hills.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Sasuke that convinced her to take the chance…it was Naruto.

Despite her dislike for the blond haired idiot, she had noticed how hard he tried. She saw how no one ever gave him a single bit of help, other than that ANBU lady who seemed to care about him -a cousin, maybe?. Sure, she knew about Hinata's intense crush on him, but that girl was so pathologically shy that she could never say more than a word or two before turning into a tomato. Naruto was constantly trying to find things out on his own.

Coming out f her musing the pink dressed girl looked up to see the tall red building looming over them. She unconsciously let out a sigh of relief.

Whatever her problems, she knew she could count on Naruto and Sasuke to help her through them…and she would help them achieve their goals.

No matter what.

 **Break**

The group stared at the strange sign with a mixture of curiosity and frustration.

"What the heck does this mean?" Naruto asked. The trio of genin were staring up at a large mural inside the hall that they had just entered. Parts of it were missing, and it kept talking about things like 'gain knowledge' and 'run the fields'.

"Maybe it has something to do with the scrolls?" Sakura asked, rubbing her left ear to try and rid it of the ringing caused by the blonde's shout, "The proctor lady did say it that we shouldn't open them till we got to the tower…maybe they complete this message?"

Sasuke frowned. "But what if we're not supposed to open them at all? She did say that this was a test of how we handled confidential information…just opening the scrolls now seems like a waste of time," he countered.

Naruto pulled the two scrolls from his hip pouch and looked at them. "I dunno…if delivering the scrolls was all that was needed, then why isn't anyone here to pick them up?" he asked, "I think she is right. We should open them up."

Sasuke found he couldn't argue with that, so he nodded. He reached over and took a hold of the Chi scroll while Naruto held onto the Ten scroll. The raven haired boy reached into his thigh pouch and withdrew a kunai to slice away the tie keeping the scroll wrapped.

"Wait!" Sakura cried out, causing the two boys to wince. They turned to here with questioning gazes, and she blushed. "Sorry," she said, "But I think we should open them at the same time…if the whole point was to get both scrolls, then it would make sense that they go together. We could trigger a trap if we open only one."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another, then nodded. "On the count of three?" he asked. The blonde nodded, pulling a kunai of his own out. "One…two…"

"THREE!" they shouted together, slicing the bindings and opening the scrolls.

"What the…" Sakura muttered, staring at the characters written on the paper, "Those symbols…'call forth'…'man'…"

"Shimatta!" Sasuke cursed, "Toss them away…its some kind of summoning jutsu!" He hurled the Chi scroll forward as Naruto did the same. The scrolls landed, crossing over each other, and a billow of smoke arose from the seals. When it cleared, a young woman stood before them, dressed in the standard ANBU armor and wearing a cat mask which she proceeded to unhook and remove from her face.

"Congratulations," she said, "You three have just passed the second stage of the Chuunin exams."

Naruto gaped at the figure. "Yuugao-neechan!" he said, walking forward and grabbing the girl in a hug. Sakura and Sasuke stared, mouthing 'Yuugao-neechan?' at the spectical.

"I knew you'd do well, Naruto-kun," she smiled down at the boy she'd come to see as a little brother. She still remembered how distrusting his eyes were back when he was eight years old…to see the open trust in them was staggering.

"Nee-chan, I met them in the forest, if you know what I mean." Naruto said.

"And did something happen Naruto-kun?" She asked. Already knowing who them was.

Naruto frowned. "Those three…no offense, neechan, but they're idiots," he spoke up, "They revealed almost everything about themselves to me when it was obvious that people were listening."

"Chalk it up to inexperience, Naruto-kun," she replied, "The only missions those three have ever done have been in the capital city of Hinokakujin."

"How the heck did they make the qualifications for the exam then?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," she replied. Then she smiled. "I do know that when they got here about an hour ago, Ebisu-san was the one to greet them."

Naruto grinned.

 **Break**

Ebisu grimaced as he lead the arrogant trio through the tower to the chambers that they would be using until the next stage. His patience, already tried by having spent the previous evening with the honorable grandson, was wearing thin at the constant barrage of questions from Taro.

"What is the outcast capable of, Ebisu-san?" the dark haired heir asked. "You mentioned in your correspondence with the council that he had achieved something that should have been impossible. You 'praised' him in the last letter, when up until that point you had nothing but disdain…"

"I have recently been given cause to change my mind about that, Taro-dono," the tokubetsu jounin replied, "Naruto-san was an almost total loss as a shinobi even with Yuugao-san's additional training, but in the last few months he has begun to transform into a formidable genin."

Reika snorted, running a hand through her purple tresses as they continued to walk down the corridor. "If he's so 'formidable', why the hell does he wear that ridiculous orange jumpsuit of his? Doesn't he know the first thing about concealment and camouflage?"

Ebisu had to stop himself from glaring at the girl. His position as the clan representative for the Uzumaki was…tenuous…at best, given his recent changes in attitude regarding the clan pariah, and Reika was highly praised by both the Uzuki branch and even the main house. Getting on her bad side, while undoubtably fun, would only make things difficult for him and his two relatives in the village.

"Naruto-san wears those clothes because that is all he can afford," the bespectacled man answered, "His genin pay, plus the stipend from Hokage-sama is used primarily to stock his weapons, food, and pay the rent on his apartment. He chooses practicality over fashion."

Reika smirked. "With that fashion sense, he'd be lucky to be a court jester back in the capital," she laughed.

"Reika-san, do not underestimate the outcast," Kenosuke muttered, "We still do not know what he is truly capable of."

"Yeah yeah," she muttered.

Taro just continued to stare at the back of his elder cousin, Uzumaki Ebisu, while they walked down the hall. You are hiding something, Ebisu, he thought, And I shall find out what.

 **Break**

"So, you learned nothing from Ebisu?"

"No, he was very tight-lipped about the entire situation," Taro replied, as he and his two teammates knelt before their sensei, "We did not make contact with Uzuki Yuugao either. We do know that she has helped the outcast in training from time to time, but nothing can account for the rumors we have heard about his supposed 'strength'."

"I should have known you'd fail at something so simple, Taro-kun," a new voice came from the side. The three Uzumaki genin turned to see a young woman leaning against the wall. She was dressed in a simple dark-blue jumpsuit with black borders and piping along the seams, and a dark green chuunin vest was worn open on her slim shoulders. Her pale blue hair was done up in a side pony-tail, and her hitai-ate was secured around her forehead. Her attractive face bore an unappealing smirk, and her shocking blue eyes seemed to cut into the Uzumaki heir.

Reika snarled at that. "Taro-kun did not fail!" she snapped at the other girl, "There was no…"

"When I want your opinion, I'll figure it out for myself, Uzuki," the other girl replied, cutting the purple haired kunoichi off in mid-rant.

"Reika-san, please, do not disrespect the main family," Kenosuke, ever the peacemaker of the group, muttered to the indignant girl. "Kanna-neesama…"

"I do not need your opinion either, Kenosuke-kun," the girl, Uzumaki Kanna replied.

"That is enough from all of you!" the sensei snapped, quieting the four before Taro could add his own opinion on the matter. "It is regrettable that you learned nothing of…the boy's skills, but for now it is of little concern. Take rest, and prepare for the next stage."

"Hai, sensei," the three genin replied, bowing and walking out of the room.

"I expect better from you, Kanna," the sensei spoke up after a lengthy pause.

Kanna sniffed. "Since when is that any different from usual?" she replied, standing and walking towards the door.

"You will show me proper respect, young lady!" The blue haired girl snorted at that.

"I speak only the truth," she laughed, "After all…isn't that how you taught me to act…"

"…Oka-sama?"

 **Break**

Two days later…

Sarutobi looked over the remaining genin with a critical eye as he explained the purpose for the Chuunin Exams. His eyes swept over the newly sealed Sasuke with concern, before settling on his orange clad teammate with equal concern. The boy was glaring at the hauntingly beautiful woman standing next to Kurenai, while her own electric blue eyes seemed to bore both into the blonde genin and himself with equal measure.

"Make no mistake," the oldest living Kage's voice rang out over the twenty-four chuunin hopefuls, "You are fighting for the pride of your village, and for the pride of your countries. That, more than anything else, is the real purpose of the Chuunin Exam."

His eyes landed upon the team comprised of Naruto's relatives, and he was forced to repress the urge to scowl. He had nothing against the trio personally…but the way they stood there, full of un-earned arrogance and swagger, when not five feet away was a member of their clan who had had to fight for everything he had ever had…it sickened him.

How far has that clan fallen since you left us, Arashi? he wondered.

"cough cough…Ano, Hokage-sama?" a new voice came, as a pale, haggard looking ninja wearing the standard jounin attire as well as a katana strapped to his back, appeared infront of the group.

"Ahem," Hayate continued, clearing his throat, "Now, cough before we begin…"

So it continued, as Kabuto –the strange white haired kid from the first exam- dropped from the running, and the first match was decided.

 **Cut**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Abandoned Maelstrom**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Akado Yoroi vs Uchiha Sasuke**

Sakura looks at the board and thinks, 'Sasuke-kun can't fight, not this early.' Naruto was thinking, 'This just reeks of the council's doing, wanting to show off in front of the foreign ninja.' As Naruto and the other genin went up to the catwalk, Kakashi said to Sasuke, "You can't use your chakra in this match, or the seal will react. If that happens, the match will be stopped, regardless." Sasuke merely nodded his head and continued to go toward the center. Hayate, the proctor for the preliminaries, raised his hand in the air and looked at both competitors before saying, "Are both fighters ready?" At the confirmation, he lowered his arm in a chopping motion and said, "BEGIN." He then jumped back, so he wouldn't be hit by the fighters.

Sasuke began the match by rushing toward Yoroi, kunai in hand. Naruto thought, 'He's desperate, he won't win that way.'

Yoroi dodged the kunai swipes, and struck out with his right hand glowing blue, in a manner similar to a chakra scalpel. He grabbed Sasuke by the shirt, and he noticed he was getting weaker. He managed to get Yoroi off of him, and managed to get some distance from his opponent. Sasuke's vision was getting blurry, and saw Yoroi rushing him. Yoroi grabbed Sasuke by the hair, and then the Uchiha noticed. He said, "You're stealing my chakra." Yoroi chuckled and said, "Yes, I am able to steal the chakra of my opponent, and add it to myself, you're finished."

Sasuke, knowing he couldn't use chakra or jutsu, got a flash of when he fought Lee before the exams started. He remembered how he fought. Sasuke then ducked down under Yoroi's guard, and gave him a heel kick to the face, launching him upward. Lee saw what he was doing and thought, 'He had his Sharingan active when we fought, but to see him perform it is something else.' Naruto thought, 'Still, the Uchiha are copycats, but to steal Lee's hardwork is wrong.'

Sasuke saw the reactions, and said, "I may have taken the first part, but from here on out, it's all original." He paralyzed Yoroi by using his index and middle finger. He then swung his right arm at Yoroi's face, which was blocked by the arm. Using the momentum, Sasuke swung his right leg to kick Yoroi's stomach, sending him straight to the ground.

Seeing Yoroi knocked out, Hayate called, "Winner, Sasuke Uchiha." Yoroi was picked out of the crater he made on impact, while Sasuke fell on his ass, with Kakashi already supporting him, he said, "Let's get that mark sealed away, shall we?" Kakashi then shunshined away with Sasuke.

 **Uzumaki Kenosuke vs. Sabaku no Kankuro.**

The sword wielding youth calmly walked down to the arena, his mind already focusing on the task ahead. His face was set in a cold mask, and his blue-grey eyes were like flecks of steel.

His opponent, the black garbed Suna-nin Kankuro, smirked as he looked at the sword strapped to Kenosuke's side. "Huh," he said, "And here I thought this was supposed to be an exam for shinobi…instead, I'm fighting some wanna-be samurai. I'm almost insulted."

Kenosuke frowned. "I am a shinobi," he replied, "Though I will admit, I am not all that skilled at ninjutsu and genjutsu. As for taijutsu…regrettably, though I am of the main family of the Uzumaki, I am only tolerably proficient in the family style." He drew his sword with a flourished motion, his chakra already flowing through the blade as well as his legs. "My true talent is indeed kenjutsu…and that is more than enough for someone like you."

Kankuro laughed. "So you're a close range fighter," he chuckled, "And you think that's more than enough? Kid, I'm so gonna enjoy this." He slung the wrapped bundle off of his back, dropping it to the ground with a loud thump. "You say your taijutsu sucks huh? Well, let's see just how poor you are!"

Hayate, standing near the Hitsugi Statue, frowned. This Kankuro is hiding something, he thought, What's he planning?

Kenosuke frowned. "If you are choosing to go hand to sword, then you are truly a fool, Suna-nin," he muttered, "I had heard that the Wind Daimyo had been seeking other villages to perform missions. I see why now…if Sunagakure's nins are so incompetent as to rush into a battle they cannot win."

"cough cough cough Second match," Hayate announced, "Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Uzumaki Kenosuke…HAJIME!"

Kenosuke began spinning his sword in front of himself, the tip of the blade glowing blue as his chakra surged through it. As he spun the blade around, a spiral like image began to appear.

Kankuro frowned. "What the heck…" he whispered, even as he felt his opponents chakra surge.

Kenosuke's eyes closed as the spiral completed, and he slowly brought the sword down to his right side, both hands now resting on the hilt. The entire blade began to glow blue, and for a few brief seconds that seemed to span an eternity, nothing in the arena moved. Still, the spiral image remained hovering in the air between the two combatants, almost as if it could sustain itself.

Suddenly, the spiral flashed out of existence, and Kenosuke's eyes opened. With a sudden burst of chakra, he shot forwards at his opponent, crying out as he did…

"KENJUTSU HIGI: UZUMAKI YAIBA NO MAI!" (Sword Art Secret: Dance of the Spiral Blade)

There was a series of blue flashes as the blade stabbed forward, following the spiral pattern that had been visible only a few seconds before. Kenosuke's arms were a blur, even as his steel-like eyes flashed with killer intent. With one last stab, Kenosuke performed a spinning slash that launched the Suna-nin up and back, landing on the ground behind his package with a heavy thud.

"The pen maybe mightier than the sword," the white garbed Uzumaki spoke, "But the sword will trump the hand any day of the week." He turned to the proctor. "I believe that the match is over, sensei. I shall rejoin my team."

"Heh heh heh heh," came the voice of his opponent, "Who says we're done, sword-boy?"

Kenosuke leapt backward, turning his eyes to the bundle on the ground even as it unraveled, revealing the same ninja he had just finished annihalting. "How?" he muttered, before noticing a blue glow around the boy's fingers. He turned to the other 'Kankuro', noticing it begin to stand, even as bits a pieces of the clothes fell off, revealing a brown garbed…monstrosity with four arms and three eyes.

"You can stab him all you want," Kankuro laughed, "But that alone won't stop Karasu!"

"I see," the brown haired boy replied, "One of the trademark techniques of Sunagakure…Kugutsu no Jutsu. You are a puppeteer."

Kankuro laughed. "You really must be green if you couldn't see my deception," he said, "Hell, even that annoying orange punk up there saw it before you did."

Kenosuke frowned, sparing a glance at Naruto, who was smirking at him. "A ninja's first task is to see 'underneath the underneath'," the outcast called out to him, "But then, I don't expect someone who hasn't done any real missions to understand that!"

The sword wielding boy scowled, before leaping away while pulling a small flask from his dogi. "Since it seems I will be fighting something unexpected," he spoke, "I guess I'll have to act accordingly. I was hoping to save this technique for the finals…oh well, it is not to be." He opened the flask, pouring oil onto his blade. He flashed through a quick three seal sequence, and then blew a small puff of flame at the blade. The oil ignited, and the flames surged. "Kenjutsu: Uzumaki Kaji Ken no Mai. This time you will fall." (Sword Art: Dance of the Spiral Fire Sword)

Kankuro laughed. "Flashy, and cool-looking, I'll give you that," he shouted, even as he manipulated the chakra strings connected to Karasu, forcing the construct to move around, weapons shifting into position for assault, "But the problem is that oil will only last for so long, and then the fire will die out! You won't have time to get through my defenses before it goes off, and even then, you still have to get to me."

Kenosuke smirked. "The fire will die out?" he asked, "Now, what makes you think that the fire will die out?" As Kankuro's eyes widened, he laughed. "Indeed. The oil and that small katon jutsu were simply catalysts to start the dance. Once the fire is ignites, all it needs to keep going is chakra."

Kankuro frowned. "So that should mean you'd have to cancel the jutsu even faster," he muttered, "Something like that must eat up chakra faster than a school of piranha eating a cow."

The Uzumaki swordsman shook his head. "That would be true…if not for my sword," he replied, "My sword is like a chakra storage battery. I've had it by my side since I could walk, slowly filling it with my chakra. Like certain seals, this sword can compress the chakra, building it up until I need to use it. All it takes then is a small jutsu of any elemental type to activate its powers." Kankuro's eyes widened at that. "That's right, Suna-nin. Kaji Ken is but one of several elemental dances I have, not that you'll see the others. You will fall here."

"KARASU!" Kankuro shouted, the puppet surging forward, arms snapping out to launch a volley of kunai at the sword wielding youth. Kenosuke surged his chakra to his legs, leaping above the projectiles, spinning around to slash at the puppet, only for it to dance out of range.

The battle had only just begun…

 **Break**

Sakura glanced at the kunais now littering the ground. She saw some kind of black ichor dripping off of several of them, and she gasped. "Those kunai…their drenched in poison!" she spoke, horrified at the thought.

"It makes sense," Kakashi explained, "Kugutsu no jutsu is a mid-range fighting style, but even with a sturdy puppet, it can be overcome rather easily. Most puppeteers add special weapons and poisons to their creations. More often than not, a puppeteer will have a knowledge of poisons rivaling that of a fully trained medical ninja."

"That Suna-nin has been taking this match seriously since the very start," Hyuuga Neji, the silent teammate of Rock Lee spoke up, "That Uzumaki boy underestimated him from the very beginning."

Several feet away, Uzuki Reika laughed. At the looks from the other people on their balcony, she spoke. "Kenosuke never underestimates anyone," she said, "He deliberately makes people think he has. That Suna-nin has no chance in this fight!"

"How do you figure that?" Tenten asked.

"Because Kenosuke could've finished this without the Kaji Ken no Mai," Taro spoke up, not looking away from the fight, even as his sensei stiffened behind him, "Kenosuke only uses his elemental dances when he wants to make a statement."

"So far all he's stated is that he's an idiot,"

 **Break**

Kankuro frowned as he made Karasu dance away from the fiery sword yet again. I hate to admit it, but this kid is good, he thought as his puppet launched a volley of needles at the boy, only for him to whip his blade around and deflect the poisoned projectiles, I've already had to reveal so much of Karasu's workings to this crowd…I was hoping to save them for the plan, but I guess I'll have to use them now!

Kenosuke glared at the Suna-nin, noting his fingers moving in a complicated pattern. He's gearing up for something big, he thought, I have to end this now!

He began surging his chakra through his blade, increasing the heat and power of the flames around his sword. He began to spin in place, the flames circling around him as he concentrated on his plan.

"NOW!" Kankuro shouted, even as Karasu split in two, the legs and lower body separating from the top and arms as a second head emerged, its mouth opening and revealing a cannon like interior mounting. The top half swung its arms forward, launching a new volley of poisoned kunai, even as Kenosuke called out his technique.

"KAJI KEN KOUDAN: RYUMAI!" (Fire Sword Second Part: Dragon Dance)

He finished his spin with a powerful double handed forward slash, a surge of flame leaping from the blade, catching the kunais in its wake and hurling them away. The wall of fire caught the upper half of Karusu, knocking it away, even as the lower half launched a small sphere that exploded at the boy's feet, a cloud of gas flowing up and into his lungs.

Poison gas bomb! he though, as he slumped over.

Kankuro leapt away from the flames, bringing the lower half of Karasu around to aim a blade at the stricken boy's throat.

"You got some skills, punk," the black garbed boy chuckled, "But for a skilled puppeteer, using two puppets at once is a piece of cake. Now…yield. I have the antidote to that poison. Surrender, and its yours."

"I…cough cough…will not…cough…bow…to cough such…filth!" Kenosuke growled.

"Hmmph, fine," Kankuro frowned, "Seems like the spoiled samurai wannabe wants to die 'honorably'. Well, I got a news flash for you, sword boy." He bent down, whispering into Kenosuke's ear. "We're ninja…we don't do 'honorable deaths'."

Hayate interrupted them. "Shousha, Sabaku no Kankuro," he said, before launching into his own coughing fit. "Kankuro-san…please hand cough cough me the antidote."

Kankuro shrugged, before tossing a small packet to the pale jounin. "Steep it in some tea and have him drink it," he instructed, "It'll taste like crap, but it'll purge the poison from his system. He doesn't deserve…the honor of dying by my poisons." He gave the kneeling boy another glare. "Idiots who don't know when to quit are usually the first to die on the battle field." With a few quick motions, he had Karasu reassembled and re-wrapped, before he shunshinned back to his waiting teammates.

Kenosuke was lead out by the medics.

Reika scowled as her cousin was carried out by the attendees. "How!?" she growled, "Kenosuke is the best kenjutsu student in all of our clan!"

Taro frowned at his cousin's outburst. "Calm yourself, Reika," he berated the shorter girl, "Kenosuke made a mistake when judging that Suna-nin. As pathetic as that is, he still surpasses many of the others here." He let his gaze fall upon Naruto, as well as the pair of Hyuuga present, though they lingered on the girl longer than was necessary.

Behind him, Uzumaki Kagura was frowning, but for a different reason. Though her eyes were not upon him at the moment, her thoughts were focused on the orange clad form of her 'son'.

How could they let him become a shinobi? she wondered, as the computer began cycling through names once more, Even if he has skills…what of the beast inside him? To allow him to fight would allow the Kyuubi to influence him. Sarutobi, what have you done?

After so many years, it was easy to ignore the voice inside her asking what she had done as well.

The computer cycled through the names, before finally settling on a new pair.

 **Kinuta Dosu vs Aburame Shino**

The strange genin from the village of Oto leapt down into the arena, even as his opponent walked down the stairs at a far more sedate pace.

"Ano, Shino-san," Hinata spoke, "Do your best!"

"Yeah, kick his ass, Aburame!" Kiba laughed, "Team 8 sweeping the prelims! Now that'd be cool!"

Shino sighed as he continued into the arena, his eyes staying locked onto his opponent. The bandaged wrapped Oto-nin was rubbing the strange device attached to his left arm. His 'family' was already reacting to it, especially his queen, Sachiko. They didn't like the strange noises coming from it.

Oto indeed, he thought, as the sickly proctor made the announcement.

"cough cough cough Aburame Shino vs Sochin Dosu," Hayate muttered, "HAJIME!"

"Huh, so I get some no name ninja instead of that Uzumaki punk," Dosu muttered, his hands coming together in the hebi seal, "I guess I'll just have to make this quick."

Shino made no reply, even as his kikaichu began flowing in waves out of his jacket, surrounding him in a fog of black and moving legs. "You would do best to not underestimate me," he replied quietly, "Like so many things in the life of a ninja, there is more to me than meets the eye."

Dosu's one visible eye widened at the site of so many bugs. "What the hell…what are you?" he growled out.

"A shinobi," was the only reply. The trench coat wearing genin thrust his arms forward, the sea of insects hurling itself at the bandaged genin.

Dosu leapt back, his hands flying through a quick seal sequence.

Hebi, Tora, Saru, Inu, Hebi. "NINPOU: DOKU OTO KEN!" (Ninja Art: Poison Sound Fist). His chakra surged, a visible distortion wave pushing through the air and impacting against the multi-legged army storming towards him.

The swarm seemed to pause, then began scattering wildly about the room. Shino's eyes widened behind his glasses, even as he leapt away from his competitor who swung his fist in a wide arc that ended at the ground.

That was sloppy, he thought, Why would…w-what…

He vaguely noticed his peers gasping as he fell to the ground, his stomach emptying its meager contents. His vision blurred, even as he glared at Dosu, who had paused his assault.

"Just now feeling it, aren't you?" the Oto-nin spoke, his voice ringing painfully in Shino's ears. "Sound waves. They can disintegrate stone, heal wounds, or even disrupt the inner ear." He knelt down. "Your insects are no exception. Confuse them with a burst of noise pollution, and it leaves you open."

Shino focused his mind through the pain, and he began tapping his fingers in what looked like a random pattern. He forced himself to his feet, before motioning to his 'family' to reassemble.

Dosu frowned, before raising his arm and flicking a finger against the metal of his gauntlet. A sharp ringing sound echoed through the arena, causing several people to wince in pain, while Shino groaned as the full force of the sound wave impacted against him.

"Give it up, punk," Dosu growled, "I could've beat you from the very start." He raised his hand again. "This time I'll use a tone that'll make it seem like you're being shredded by a saw…I shudder to think what that'll do to your bugs."

"You…won't get…the chance," Shino muttered, as the insects surged forward again, spinning around the surprised nin in a miniature tornado. The buzzing of the insects seemed to grow louder and softer at random intervals, almost as if the kikai were all talking at once.

Dosu felt the bugs begin to crawl on his body, and he quickly flicked his fingers against the gauntlet in a three-tap sequence, creating a set of tones. The Kikai seemed to take great offence at the strange tone, and large numbers of them circled around the strange device, covering the holes and biting into the skin underneath.

"ARRGHHH!" Dosu screamed, as several of the poisonous kikai bites began to burn. Even as he screamed, he could feel himself growing weaker. My…chakra… he thought, even as he saw the Aburame boy straighten up.

"You must feel it now," the quiet boy muttered, his voice penetrating the swarm's buzzing, "My kikai feed off of chakra. While they block your weapon, they also leech the chakra from you, leaving you open."

"How…" Dosu whimpered, as the bugs continued to drain his strength.

"When I was tapping my fingers," the sunglassed boy replied, "Insects do communicate through sound…but that isn't the only way. Bees, for example, can communicate information to their colonies by 'dancing' in a particular pattern. My kikai can do the same, and I can talk to them by simulating the dance by the rhythms of my fingers. They feel me tapping in a unique pattern, and they know what to do." Shino smirked behind his jacked as Dosu fell to the ground, his family returning to him. He briefly noted that 'Akane', one of Sachiko's more temperamental daughters, was not happy with the taste of the chakra she'd just consumed.

He spared a glance at the prone form of his opponent. "You couldn't beat me," he said, "Because you underestimated me."

"Shousha, Aburame Shino," Hayate muttered. This batch of rookies…just how strong are they? he wondered.

 **Tsuchi Kin vs Sabaku no Temari**

Kin frowned as she stared at the taller kunoichi. That weapon on her back could be a problem, she thought, even as the proctor started their match. I have to make it through this round…

"Trying to figure out how to beat me?" Temari asked. "I got news for you; whatever sound technique you use, I can beat it." She pulled the black object from behind her back, letting the bottom edge hit the ground. "My Dai Tessan has three moons…I'm giving you two chances to give up. If I open it to the third moon…you will lose."

Kin glared at the girl. A fuuton user, she thought, That means my bells won't work unless I can get them behind her. She slid into a standard Iwa taijutsu stance, uncaring of the frowns directed at her from the majority of the Konoha-nin present. I'll just have to try something different. She leapt into the air, smirking at the Suna girl's confusion. Her hands began to blur through a sequence.

Hebi, inu, saru, tori, ryu, hitsugi, hebi. "DOTON: JISHIN KEN!" (Earth Release: Earthquake Fist) she cried, slaming her palm to the ground, a sudden surge of chakra leaving her body, a break appearing in the floor as the ground began to shake.

Temari leapt into the air, even as Kin whipped out a set of her senbon, hurling them at the blond girl. The blond frowned, whipping her fan open to the first moon and scattering the needles, causing a faint ringing sound to be heard. Her eyes darting to the source of the sound, locating several needles with bells attached. So, that's her game, she thought.

Kin began another seal sequence as the Suna girl landed. Ending with the tori seal, she called out a new jutsu. "DOTON: RETSUDOTENSHO!" (Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around the Palm). A bunch of debris from the floor rose up and began circling around the her opponent, even as she readied another set of senbon with bells. She flung them at the wall behind Temari, as the Suna girl called out her own technique.

"FUUTON: KAZEITACHI ENKEI!" (Wind Release: Wind Scythe Circle) The debris seemed to break apart into 'slices', the dust blowing away to reveal Temari's fan opened to the second moon. "I'm onto you now, girl!" she shouted, swinging the fan to unleash a gust of wind at the Oto girl.

Kin cried out as the winds hurled her into the opposite wall, her body screaming in agony. She was sure at least a few ribs had cracked under the force of impact, and her legs seemed to cry out in pain as well.

Temari frowned as the dark haired girl stood up. "What are you standing for?" she called out, "You know I won't let you use those bells like that Dosu guy used that arm of his. You can toss all the senbon you want and you won't be able to hit me. You only have one more chance, then all three moons will be visible."

"I…have…to face…that…Uzumaki," Kin groaned, "He…has…to pay…for…my sister!"

"What?" Temari asked.

"I'm…from…Tsuchi no Kuni," the dark tressed girl continued, "My…sister…was an…Iwa kunoichi…"

Naruto frowned. I don't like the sound of this… he wondered.

"She…was…raped and…mutilated…by the UZUMAKI CLAN!" the girl screeched, "I…was four…when she…died…" She took a few steadying breaths, before glaring at the Suna girl. "I…will make that clan pay." She glanced up at Naruto, and was surprised to see a strange look in his eyes.

Compassion…and understanding?

"I can't say I know your pain," Temari replied, "I don't have a sister…but I do care for my brothers." Her eyes darted to Gaara, who continued to glower at the floor underneath him, "I can tell you want justice…but you won't get it today." She calmly slipped the fan open again, this time showing all three moons. "Still, you are pretty good. I don't think I'd have gotten as good a fight from the other kunoichi here."

Kin focused her chakra, trying to attach some strings to the bells, even as Temari swung the fan.

"FUUTON: KAMITACHI!"

The winds buffeted against the prone girl, her mind succumbing to the sweet darkness.

The computer began cycling through names again, and Naruto's eyes widened at the next match.

 **Uzumaki Taro vs. Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Cut**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Abandoned Maelstrom**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Uzumaki Taro vs. Hyuuga Hinata**

Hinata stared at the screen with some slight apprehension.

She wasn't nervous about fighting the Uzumaki boy. Given his behaviour towards Naruto-kun, as well as his apparent disdain towards the rest of the genin present…she was actually looking forward to putting the jerk in his place.

What she was nervous about…was how Naruto would take it.

It was no secret to the rookies that Naruto wanted to become Hokage. Indeed, if there was a person in the village who didn't know about the blond boy's dream, they were likely a visitor or deaf.

What was a secret, to others at least, was Naruto's other dream. It was one she discovered several years ago. One that became part of the reason she admired him so much.

He dreamed of family.

She had watched Naruto stare after other kids as they were picked up and dropped off from the academy by their parents and siblings, and she had seen the longing in his eyes. The pain, and lonelieness…it echoed her own in a way.

She knew her father loved her, even if he seemed to not care. The Hyuuga clan was very family oriented…it was impossible not to love each and every member, be they main house or branch house. Even Neji, with his resentment towards the main family, loved her and Hanabi…

She began to make her way towards the stairs leading into the arena, when Naruto spoke up, jarring her from her thoughts.

"Hinata-chan," he spoke, causing her heart to leap just a bit with the 'chan' suffix, "Don't hold back on him."

"Indeed, Hinata-sama," Neji spoke up, shocking her, "The Uzumaki clan and the Hyuuga clan have had some bad blood between them for several generations. He will not hesitate to genuinely harm you…do not give him that chance."

"Neji-nisan…" she whispered.

"I know my destiny," he continued, "I also know yours, Lady Hinata. You may lose this fight, but I know you will still give a good showing. I can sense you have improved…now show us all how much."

Naruto smiled at this.

Hinata firmed up her resolve and smiled at her long-time crush. For Naruto-kun, I will be strong! she thought, I will show his clan…that they were fools for leaving him alone.

She descended into the arena.

"Eighth match cough cough," Hayate muttered, as the two genin faced off in the ring, "Hyuuga Hinata cough vs. Uzumaki cough cough cough Taro…HAJIME!"

"I don't know what's worse," Taro spoke, glaring at the girl, "The fact the outcast reached this far…or that he has a fan-girl like you."

"Nani?!" Hinata gasped, glaring at the boy.

"Oh, I have seen the way you look at him, it's bad enough he embarrasses the clan by living," he replied, "But that he has the attentions of a Hyuuga? Its mind boggling." He set his left leg back and raised his arms up into the traditional Eigi stance. "I guess I'll just have to…educate you on the facts of life, girl."

Hinata frowned, before sliding into the first form stance of the jyuken taijutsu style her family was famed for. "You abandoned him, leaving him to suffer," she whispered, though her voice carried throughout the arena, "His pain…I have seen it many times, yet he never gives up! He takes on every challenge, and though he stumbles and falls a lot…he always gets back up." Her kekkai genkai, the Byakugan, activated for the first time with her own will power, rather than the traditional seal sequence she was accustomed to using. "You…will lose here, Uzumaki Taro!"

Taro grunted. "If that's the way you want it…" he sighed, before hurling his leg forward, an arc of chakra surging from his outstretched foot, shooting towards the shocked girl. He cried out a word as the chakra surged forward.

"RAPIER!"

Hinata spun on the balls of her feet, just barely avoiding the deadly surged of energy. It snagged a portion of her jacket, tearing it away to reveal the black shirt she wore underneath.

"If I have to beat you by tearing you apart piece by piece, so be it!" Taro shouted, running towards the girl. He began shifting from right to left in a seemingly random pattern…and suddenly he was within Hinata's guard, catching her with a vicious front thrust kick that flashed with chakra as well. "BLADE!" he cried as the girl was hurled backwards with a cry.

"ARGGHH!" she screamed as she landed, sliding back a few feet. She spat some blood from her mouth, turning her gaze to the smirking genin.

"You can't hit what you can't follow, can you, Hyuuga?" he mocked, "The all-powerful 'Byakugan'…one of the two prized doujutsu of Konohagakure. I'd always wanted to fight someone with those eyes. Now, here we are and I find myself…disappointed." He frowned at her. "I take it back. You are perfect for the outcast…a weakling for a walking shame. it's a match made by the gods."

Hinata forced herself to her feet, even as she wondered about how to combat Taro's techniques.

"HINATA-CHAN!" came the voice of her crush. Both combatants turned to see Naruto glaring at the dark haired boy, "YOU ARE NOT WEAK! ONLY A REAL WEAKLING NEEDS TO INSULT HIS OPPONENTS!"

"You stay out of this, outcast!" Taro growled out, "I'll settle you later."

"HINATA, WATCH HIS FEET!" Naruto shouted out, "DON'T FOLLOW THE EYES! FOLLOW THE FOOTWORK!"

Hinata's head snapped up as she recalled Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei mentioning something about that. Her Byakugan reactivated, and she turned to her opponent. "I care nothing for your words," she muttered, "Let your skills talk for you…and mine shall do the same!" The last part came out almost like a snarl.

Taro frowned. "Fine then, this next technique will finish you off," he muttered, before lauching forward in the same zig-zag motion as before.

This time, just before he got inside the Hyuuga heiresses guard, he leapt, twisting his body sideways and hooking his left foot behind her neck.

Hinata surged into motion with a quick strike to his leg using jyuken to disable the chakra flow, and another display of her flexibility with a sideways bend, avoiding the scissoring kick that would have likely decapitated her.

With Taro off balance, she struck quickly, disabling his right arm with a two fingered jyuken strike to area just above his elbo. While she couldn't see the tenketsu like her father could, the pressure point charts she studied constantly at home did give her a reference point…and she wanted to use all of that knowledge right now!

"ARRRGHHH!" Taro screamed, as his arm felt like it was enveloped in fire. He laughed his right hand forward, instinctively rotating his chakra in a particular fashion as he cried out a name. "HAKEN!"

A shift in the air pressure between the two blew them apart from each other, further shredding Hinata's jacket, as well as part of her shirt. The ruined jacket fell to the floor, leaving Hinata clad in her black capris and black shirt, which was now torn just below her breasts.

Taro forced himself to his feet, glaring at the girl, who tried to cover herself. "Okay," he grinned, "I see you do have some…skill." He took a moment to leer at the girl. "Obviously the true Hyuuga clan kekkai genkai is in full force with you. Nice…chakra reserves."

Hinata frowned at his innuendos. She had always been shy about her body…even her own sister had never seen her unclothed. It was a privilege she wanted only one person to have.

Taro could still move his hand, so he quickly ran through a seal sequence, ending on ryu. "Let's see how you handle this!" he shouted. "FUUTON: FUURYU NO JUTSU!"

A rush of air, vaguely resembling a dragon, surged forward, striking the shocked girl, hurling her into a wall and shredding her shirt completely, leaving her torso bare. Her capris also developed tears, nearly shredding off her as well.

"AHHHHH" She cried.

"You were good to evade my Boomerang," Taro said, walking up to the prone girl, and delivering a swift kick to her stomach. "But you're still weak." He shouted, as he lifted his leg and brought it down on her breasts.

'BANG' Suddenly there was a dust cloud in the arena. "HIINNAAATTTAA" Everyone shouted in horror. But once it settled everyone was shocked.

There was Naruto standing in the arena above Hinata blocking Taro's leg with his own. (Just like how Luffy saves Law from Doflamingo in One Piece) His hands were in the pockets of his pants. His face was down so no one could see his eyes, except Hinata. They were cold, but to Hinata, she saw warmth in them.

When everyone looked at his previous position all they saw were cracks in the floor where he was standing. Only Guy and the Hokage saw what had happened, though barely.

'Such speed. But how?' they thought.

"What are you doing here? Came to save your girlfriend?" Taro mocked as he tried to push Naruto's leg down but found himself unable to do so.

Naruto only ignored him as he looked at his mother. "If this is how Uzumaki clan fights now and gain glory then pray that none of you fight me in these exams. Your clan wouldn't want to lose its shinobi I think." He now looked at Taro and kicked his leg away forcing Taro to make some distance.

"ENOUGH!" the sickly jounin Hayate shouted, appearing between the boys separating them. "Shousha, Uzumaki Taro. You won, now back off!"

Kurenai shunshined into the ring, as Naruto, Shino, and Sakura followed. Naruto was already whipping off his jacket, using it to cover the groaning Hinata. Kurenai lead the shaken form of Hinata out of the arena, her arms draped protectively around her student. Naruto watched them leave, his demeanor tense as he moved towards the stares.

Sarutobi made a motion with his hand, signaling Anko to pause the selection process for the next round. The screen shut down, and the elderly kage took a puff on his pipe.

"I think we could all do with a short break," he announced to the confused participants, "The next round will commence in twenty minutes. Use this short break well." He turned and walked out a side door, Anko and Hayate following behind him.

Naruto ignored everything as he went at the pavement ignoring everyone. He sat down and leaned against the wall trying to calm himself. He blocked everything else, when he listened the Taro's team congratulating him, with that girl on his team berating Hinata and telling him that how he should have humiliated her more. He gritted his teeth at this. 'They will pay.' He thought.

He was brought out of his musing when the Hokage re-entered the arena, Anko and Hayate at his heals. The sickly jounin made a motion towards the screen, and the next round was decided.

 **Break**

Taro found the next few matches to be…boring in his opinion.

It had started with a 'cat-fight' between the pink haired girl on the outcasts team and the blond haired banshee near him. He had to force himself not to laugh as he watched their skills down being displayed…or rather, their lack of skills.

In the end, it came down to the outcast shouting encouragement to his teammate, a botched Shintensen from the Yamanaka girl, and a double haymaker knock-out that ended the fight in a draw.

The whole thing took nearly 20 minutes, and the dark haired Uzumaki heir considered them the biggest waste of his life, ever.

The next fight featured the rotund boy from the Yamanaka's team (Akamichi something…) and the girl in the pink tang from the male Hyuuga's team. It ended rather amusingly, as the round boy used his 'meat tank' technique to deflect many of the girls thrown weapons, only to wind up 'pinned' to the wall after he was forced to release the jutsu by the girls used of chakra strings. The girl, Tenten, advanced to the next round.

If the second match was amusing, the fourth…was simply horrifying.

The red haired boy from Suna, the last of their genin to compete, decimated the remaining member of the drop-outs team.

It was all everyone, even the jounins, could do not to throw up when the sands crushed the boy, severing one of his elongated arms from the rest of the body. It flopped on the ground like a wet noodle, twitching for a few moments before finally going still.

The third match was between the boy with the horrendous bowl-cut and green outfit, and the Inuzuka boy. It was actually more intense than anybody had guessed it would be. Even if it ended...oddly.

In the beginning, it seemed as if the bowl-cut would thoroughly own the Inuzuka, as his taijutsu was far above the wild genin's own style. Even the boys use of the Shikakyu no jutsu (Four Legs technique), couldn't seem to even the odds.

When the boy had tossed the puppy a hyrogan (soldier pill), things became interesting. A quick Juujin Bunshin (man-beast clone), and it fast became a two on one match.

It seemed clear that, while the boy, Lee, was a genius at Hand to Hand combat, the wild, yet synchronous motions of the two had him confused. Indeed, the match seemed over when the boy hit him with the famed drilling fang technique of his clan, the Gatsuuga.

Then the green clad genin dropped his weights.

Taro was sure that it had to be some kind of genjutsu. It seemed absolutely impossible that any boy, especially one that -from what he overheard the pink haired girl and the strange man with the giant eyebrows say- couldn't use his chakra properly, to carry such insane amounts of weight!

The match seemed over, yet again, when the boy hit the Inuzuka with the Omote Renge technique, even if it was obvious that he was holding back on the force of the blow. Indeed, it seemed done, but the green clad boy made one mistake.

He forgot about the dog.

A blow from behind by the henged canine partner knocked the boy for a loop, his limbs flailing as he tumbled to the ground. The dog was caught on the side of its head by a flailing arm, also rendering it unconscious.

Yet another draw.

"That...was different," the boy's Hyuuga teammate muttered, getting nods all around. Their sensei, a man with even more obscene eyebrows was sniffling at the unfairness of it all.

"Oh, my precious student! How cruel to your power of youth! We'll just have to DOUBLE your training again!" he cried, a setting sunset appearing behind him.

Taro would have been impressed with the genjutsu...if he wasn't so disturbed by the eyebrows.

After the horror of the Suna-nin's match, and the sheer action and suspense of the Inuzuka/Bowl-cut match, it was almost a relief to see some humor in the match featuring the remaining Oto-nin and the Nara boy from the Yamanaka team. Taro had to give the Nara credit…having the guy knock himself out by bending over backwards into a wall was genius.

He's someone to watch, Taro thought as the machine began to cycle through names again, He used his head, and planned his move perfectly. That boy is more than he lets on.

"Taro," Kagura spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, sensei?" he asked. When she pointed towards the screen, and he saw the names displayed…he grinned.

"Well, what fortuitous circumstance is this?" the purple haired kunoichi called Reika laughed, "I'm so sorry, Taro-kun." She turned her brown eyes to the dark haired Uzumaki. "I know you wanted to be the one to beat the outcast down, but I guess you'll just have to do with watching it happen."

Taro grunted. "Feel free, Reika," he replied, "I just want a good show. I'm sure we all do…" he turned to look at the woman standing behind him, "Neh, Kagura-sensei?"

The blue haired beauty spoke only a few words, but they washed over the assembled genin like a frozen wave, the lack of emotion causing even the stoic Neji to raise an eyebrow.

"Win your match, Reika," she intoned, "Do not disappoint us."

Reika frowned. "Hai, Kagura-sensei," she replied, forming the hitsuji seal and shunshined down into the arena.

Kakashi and Asuma had turned to the blue haired woman, their eyes hard as she returned their glare.

"Are you planning on berating me, Kakashi-kun, Asuma-kun?" the Uzumaki matron asked, "I followed the wishes of the clan. Nothing more."

Kakashi's voice was as cold as ice as he responded. "I think he'd be ashamed of you," the silver haired jounin replied, "He told me Obito's words were something to take to heart…I would have thought you, as his wife, would have honored his wishes above even the clan."

Asuma took a puff off the cigarette in his mouth. "I think I'm ashamed of you myself…sensei," he added, causing his own students to stare up at him in shock, "I'd always thought you were better than that."

Kagura frowned, then turned to watch the events in the arena, closing herself off from the glares of her late husband's student, and her own former pupil.

The match was about to begin.

 **Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uzuki Reika**

Naruto stared at the purple haired girl before him, his mind focused solely on her as Hayate announced the match.

"Fifth match; Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uzuki Reika," he muttered, coughing slightly, "HAJIME!"

Reika smirked as she back flipped away from the blond boy, putting some distance between herself and the boy.

"You know," she said, "We've heard of your so called 'exploits' even in Hinokakujin, outcast." She frowned when Naruto showed no reaction to her words. "We even heard about that mission your team took to Nami no Kuni…C-rank to A-rank, and successfully completed to boot." She smirked. "Of course, given that your team had the famous Sharingan no Kakashi, and you have the last of the Uchiha…well, I can certainly see who did all the work."

Naruto just stared at her. "You know, just in respect of Yugao nee-chan I would have showed you mercy and just defeated you, but after what you said after Hinata's match, I'm sorry Yugao nee-chan."

Reika frowned, before sliding into a strange taijutsu stance. Her hands were brought in front of her body, one fist closed and near her face, while the other was set like a claw, away from her chest. She turned slightly to the side, keeping her eyes on the blonde before her. "Uzumaki taijutsu: Hyogi !" (Uzumaki taijutsu: Open Skill). Naruto just put both of his hands in his pockets and shifted his right leg a backwards.

"Huh, what's that? Don't tell me you don't even know a taijutsu stance, outcast." Reika said.

Naruto said nothing, he just tilted his head a little so that his eyes were shadowed. Reika frowned, feeling something strange. She couldn't describe it, but it was as if facing a calm before a storm. Her instincts were telling her to run away, but she ignored them and looked around her. What she saw surprised her.

Everyone from Konoha seemed just as surprised as her if not more. It was as if none of them had ever seen him do such a thing. Now that she thought even Ebisu had not told them of so. She saw that her opponent had yet to make a move and just seemed to indifferent to everything. Finally she decided to attack first.

Reika charged at her opponent her clawed hand raised to strike him. As she brought her hand down there was an explosion in the arena that blocked everyone's view of the fight.

 **In the stands**

"NAARUUTOOOO.." Sakura shouted. At this point even Kakashi had closed his book and was focusing solely on the match. Everyone from Konoha seemed worried bout him.

"Tch, looks like that was all talk from him and nothing more. To be defeated in one blow. What a disappointment." Taro said.

Kagura said nothing and was just looking in the arena indifferently.

 **Arena**

When the view came back to arena, to say that everyone was shocked would be an understand.

There was Naruto standing. The only difference was that he seemed to have taken a step forward as indicated by his right leg which was in the front now. When they looked for Reika, they found her buried in the wall, eyes wide, and blood trailing from her mouth. Her stomach seemed to blacken slowly, as shown with her clothes torn a little. Everyone wondered what had happened.

Reika slowly got herself out of the wall and fell on the ground. She shakily stood up. She couldn't believe what had happened. She intended on finishing this match quickly all the while humiliating the outcast in front of everyone. When she saw his stance thinking none, she quickly deduced her victory and charged. But then, it happened. She didn't know or care whether anyone had seen it or not, but she had felt it…. A single kick. All it took was a single kick and she felt like she would collapse any moment now.

"H-how?" she asked slowly.

"What, what did you say?" Naruto asked, raising his head a little showing his right eye.

"How? How did you do that? You shouldn't have been able to do it. I know. We all know that you are the dead last of your class. Then how?" she shouted.

"Sorry, but unlike you, I'm not a fool who just gives away his ability to his opponents when asked. Neh? Uzuki Reika, from the Uzuki family branch and a formidable user of both taijutsu and ninjutsu." Naruto said as he looked at Taro in the stands. "Remember something?" Both Taro and Reika gritted their teeth's at that.

"Don't get so full of yourself." Reika shouted. " SUITON: TEPPOU DAMA!" (Water release: Water Bullet!) A midsized sphere of water shot at Naruto with speed, but was met with a kunai in mid-air and suddenly exploded. They knew what had happened. He used an explosive tag. This tactics left many people gob smacked. Such a simple yet effective thing and nobody thought of it. Reika was getting more and more angry by the minute. She knew that she had underestimated the blonde but this was too much for her. Even though he hadn't said anything, she knew that he was mocking her. Now she knew only one thing, whatever happens, she would make him pay. With this thought alone she went through another set of hand seals.

"FUUTON: FUURYU NO JUTSU!" A dragon made of wind rushed at Naruto with great speed tearing everything in its path. Naruto looked as the beast was coming towards him, before bending his knees a little. This was all everyone could see before Naruto vanished. Everyone franticly looked for him. Suddenly Reika found herself falling backwards with extreme pain in her chest.

"Here" She heard. She saw Naruto below her from the corner of her eye. Now, everyone looked at him, before Naruto kicked her in the spine. Everyone heard a cracking sound and knew that it had broken. They wanted to shout but couldn't. All of Naruto's friends were surprised at the brutal man in front of him that they knew or at least they hoped so, to be the happy go lucky knucklehead. They saw as Reika was launched in the air all the while screaming and Naruto jumped after her. Just as she reached the peak, Naruto was once again upon her, his body doing a front flip as he brought his right leg down in an axe kick. They noticed his leg was glowing with chakra.

"EX…." Naruto was about to be brought down his leg, when suddenly he vision saw a smiling and blushing face of Hinata. He knew them to be just his thoughts and wanted to finish this, but. He gritted his teeth as the chakra resided and he just brought down his kick normally, but with enough force.

Reika shot back into the ground, unconscious with blood seeping out of her. "I wish I could have done more but…she wouldn't have wanted it." He quietly said as he turned around to move out of the tower but stopped and looked at the Uzumaki team. "I didn't kill her, she just can't become a shinobi now. The Uzumaki clan already lost one of its soldiers, pray you won't face me in finals." He said to them and started to move outside.

"Naruto-kun, you may remain down here," Sarutobi called, stopping him. "The preliminaries are over, so it's time to explain the final test."

Naruto nodded, walking forward as the rest of the remaining genin assembled.

"Now that we have narrowed the field down," Sarutobi spoke up, catching the attention of the 10 remaining Chuunin hopefuls, "Your final exam will be…just like this one." At their confusion, the aged leader smiled. "Simply put, the final exam is a tournament in front of the entire village, as well as the Fire Lord, other visiting dignitaries, as well as the Kazekage and myself." He motioned to Anko, who walked forward carrying a box. "Now, Anko-san will have you draw a number from this box…"

"This will allow us to determine which match you're going to fight in," she smirked, "Sorry, but there's no trading of numbers, and no re-picks. You get what you get."

She stopped in front of Naruto. "Since you seem so eager, gaki," she chuckled, even as he gave her a dark look, "Why don't you draw first?"

The orange clad boy nodded, reaching into the box and shuffling the papers inside around a few times before pulling a slip from the container. Anko nodded, the proceded down the line. Kakashi picked for Sasuke who was absent.

"Hey, Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru spoke up, after he had drawn his lot, "You said this is going to be a tournament, right? That means there can only be one winner at the end."

"Correct, Shikamaru-kun," Sarutobi replied.

"Does that mean only one of us can become Chuunin?" he asked.

"Not at cough cough all," Hayate spoke up as Anko finished the number drawing, "We cough gage your potential cough cough throughout the exam. Your performance cough cough cough will determine if you advance."

"Hayate is correct," Sarutobi continued, "Indeed, even those who were eliminated here today could be promoted…and conversely, even those who advance here today could be denied promotion."

The blond Suna-nin Temari frowned. I better get promoted after all this, she thought, My father's plans be buggered, I've EARNED the right!

Sarutobi nodded to Ibiki, who walked forward with a clip board. "Now, kids," he grumbled, "Tell me which number you drew, and I'll show you which match you'll have." His scarred face twisted into a grotesque grin, startling some of the remaining hopefuls.

"I got one," Naruto muttered.

"Four," Kakashi continued.

"Five," Temari grumbled.

"Six," Shino replied.

"Three," Gaara whispered,

"Two," Taro yawned.

"Ten," Kankuro smirked.

"Eight," Shikamaru said.

"Nine," Neji frowned.

"Seven?" Tenten questioned.

Ibiki nodded, jotting the information down on the paper. "Good," he growled out, "Now, here are your matches for the Chuunin Exam Finals." He turned the clip board towards them, showing off the elimination style matches.

Naruto grinned when he saw the arrangement.

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uzumaki Taro

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara

Sabaku no Temari vs. Aburame Shino

Tenkawa Tenten vs. Nara Shikamaru

Hyuuga Neji vs. Sabaku no Kankuro

"Now, I must inform you that the exam will not be held immediately," Sarutobi spoke. "The finals will take place one month from now. As you have seen, much was revealed during this preliminary. While the main purpose of this…break…is to allow the dignitaries time to arrive, it also serves as a time of training and recuperation for you all. Use it wisely."

Kakashi was about to call Naruto and tell him how he couldn't train him for the final, ignoring the voice in his head telling him about the last match, when he heard Naruto speaking to the Hokage.

"Old man, I would be gone out of the village for the month for training. Please don't send anyone looking for me. I'll see you in a month." With that he turned around and left the tower without even waiting for the reply.

Kakashi sighed. This was too troublesome, he didn't want to neglect Naruto but at least he could now focus on solely on Sasuke. With that he too vanished leaving smoke and leaves in his wake.

 **Break**

Naruto quietly put the flowers next to Hinata as he saw her sleeping in her bed in the hospital room. He had heard that she was in no danger and just needed rest.

"Just a little more Hinata. They will pay, for what they did to you. Then I hope we could finally be together. I just have to show everyone, what would happen if they tried to mess with someone I love and they won't even dare thinking hurting you. Just you wait. Goodbye." With that he jumped out of the window, missing the sleeping girl slowly open her eyes, not knowing that she had heard him.

 **Cut**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Abandoned Maelstrom**

 **Chapter 6**

Almost two weeks.

Two weeks had passed since the training began, and Sasuke was groaning in pain.

His arm was numb, his legs felt like they were being steeped in hot lead, his back was screaming at him, and his breath was coming in short, hard gasps.

He was having the time of his life!

Kakashi stood off to the side as the Uchiha boy collected himself, standing up shakily. "Maa, maa," the silver haired jonin muttered, "I said you could rest for a bit, Sasuke. I can tell that you're at your limit."

Sasuke shot a hard look at his sensei. "If…I'm…ever going…to…beat him," the boy growled, "I…have…to go…beyond the limit!"

Kakashi frowned underneath his mask. "You know if you go any further you could risk your life, right?" he asked.

"I'm…a shinobi," was the only response.

Kakashi nodded. "Fine," he said, pulling out a soldier pill and tossing it to the weakened youth, "That's the only one I'll give you for the rest of the month. When I say we stop, I don't want any arguments."

Sasuke nodded, swallowing the pill. He felt the sudden rush of energy flood his aching muscles, driving the pain away.

"Now, once again," Kakashi instructed, "Focus the chakra…you have to 'see' it forming a point. Lightning chakra is a piercing energy, while fire is a consumer. Your natural affinity is fire, so you're forcing your body to go a different route. That's why its fighting you."

Sasuke nodded, forming the seals as Kakashi spoke.

O-ushi, usagi, saru. "CHIDORI!" the boy growled, thrusting his left hand towards the ground. He felt the chakra gathering in his palm and finger tips, and he forced the image of a spear into his mind.

"Keep it going, Sasuke," Kakashi spoke, "Keep the point in your head!"

Sasuke roared, shooting forward, and thrusting his hand into the cliff face. A burst of energy flowed out, and dust billowed outward. When it finally settled, a new crater was embedded into the rock face, this one almost double the size of the previous ones.

"Excellent!" Kakashi called out, walking up to the panting boy, "You kept it going perfectly. A few more sessions like that, and your Chidori will be complete."

Sasuke grinned, even as he panted. "Then…lets…"

"Hold on that," the silver haired jounin spoke up, turning to the side. "Come on out, I sensed that intent of yours a while ago."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the red-headed visage of Sabaku no Gaara walked out from behind one of the boulders.

"You…and that other one," Gaara whispered, causing the Uchiha heir to stiffen, "Where…is he?"

"If you mean Naruto, I'm afraid that I don't know where he is," Kakashi replied, making a subtle motion with his foot, telling Sasuke to calm down, "Why do you want him? That killing intent of yours is pretty strong…you wouldn't be planning on killing him would you?"

"…I'm looking…forward…to claiming your blood," Gaara whispered, addressing the Uchiha once again, "You…and this Naruto…I can tell you both are strong." He bowed his head, and emitted a frightening sound.

Sasuke and Kakashi both stiffened…as Gaara's LAUGHTER chilled them to their bones.

"…I'll…see you…in the arena…Uchiha Sasuke," the redheaded boy chuckled, "…Get even stronger…and prove my existence." The boy vanished in a swirl of sand.

Suna-shunshin, Kakashi thought, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand, trying to restore some warmth to his body. He turned his gaze to Sasuke.

The dark haired boy's sharingan was activated, and Kakashi was shocked to see something he didn't expect…

…the boy had 3 tomoe in each eye.

Well, this may actually help matters, the silver haired jounin thought. "Sasuke," he spoke up, snapping the boy out of it, "From now until the finals, your training is going to be about speed. You've got the Chidori…now you need the speed to use it."

"How are we going to do it?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi's visible eye curled, signifying that he was grinning. "I'm so glad you asked…" the jounin replied in a sing-song tone.

Sasuke found that he liked Kakashi's tone even less than Gaara's laugh…

 **Break**

"Magen: Kurobara Ken no Mai!" the pink haired girl whispered as her hands flowed through the seals.

Anko smirked as the world around her seemed to darken, and rose bushes seemed to spring up out of nowhere. She 'felt' vines from the plants wrap around her limbs, and even winced as the 'thorns' pierced her skin.

The girl, Sakura, appeared before her, holding what looked like a giant rose with a sharpened stem. The girl began to sway to some unheard music, before spinning towards the bound woman and stabbing the pointed flower into her captive…

…who dissolved into a puddle of mud.

"Not bad, girl," came a breathy voice behind the panting Sakura. The girl stiffened as she felt the tip of a kunai press into her neck, even as the person holding in used their other hand to fondle her rear.

"Anko-sensei…please don't do that," the girl replied, her breath hitching slightly as the crazy kunoichi pinched her left cheek.

"Why? Would you rather I grope your front?" the demented woman asked, causing the girl to blush, "I got no problems with that." She began to slide her hand forward…

"Sempai!"

Anko cursed. "Damn it Yuugao-chan!" she growled, "You never let me have my fun!"

TheANBU operative walked forward. "You're supposed to 'train' Sakura-san," the purple haired woman replied, "Molesting her is not training."

"Depends on the situation," Anko replied, grinning, "Those special courses at the academy don't really teach girls the right stuff…I keep telling Hokage-sama we need a better seduction class."

Sakura blushed at the idea. Maybe if I had to take a course like that, Sasuke-kun would help me 'study'…

"Get your mind out of the gutter, pinky!" Anko suddenly snapped, smacking the girl on her ass, "We've still got work to do. That genjutsu still needs work!"

Sakura absently rubbed her abused rear. Why is it she always has to spank me to get my attention? she bemoaned to herself.

Yuugao smirked. Then she stiffened, and turned to the side. "Come on out, Reika," she spoke, surprising the pink haired girl.

Another girl with purple hair walked out from behind the trees, ignoring the glare leveled at her by Sakura. She had replaced her outfit from the prelims, and now sported a purple outfit similar to Ino's, but sans bandages and with black lycra shorts to keep her modesty.

"It's been a long time, little sister," Yuugao spoke again, "How are you?"

"I've come with a message from the clan, Yuugao-san," the girl replied, ignoring the disappointed look her sister gave her, "Kosuke-sama and the council demand your presence immediately at the clan compound."

Yuugao frowned at the mention of the leader of the council. "I am on assignment at the moment," she replied, "Until Hokage-sama relieves me of said assignment, I cannot leave my post. Besides, I'm an 'outcast' like Naruto-kun, remember? The old man can demand all he wants, I'm not his puppet."

Reika frowned. "I'm no puppet either, big sister," she replied, "I'm one of the most trusted new genin in the clan…"

"Who got her ass kicked by the clan's outcast," Sakura interrupted, Reika glared at the pink haired girl. And then looked at Yuugao "That…boy…I saw it you know!" she growled, "I saw all your expressions. No one, not even the Hokage knew it, right? His strength no one knew about it."

"We don't know what you are talking about." Yuugao said trying to feign ignorance.

Anko snorted. "Now, we were in the middle of training here, so since your message is delivered, you should leave," she spoke up, "Go tell you elders that their want's take a back seat to Hokage-sama's orders. Now get!"

Reika snarled, then frowned as Yuugao turned her back to her. "Anko-sempai is right, sister," she said, "Right now…you're not wanted here."

"Don't fool yourselves. It won't work with me. I really wonder now, whose trust has been misplaced." Reika said as she turned around and left, leaving her sister to think.

 **Break**

In a clearing near the waterfall in the forest we find a young man standing calmly on the water facing the waterfall doing nothing. He stood there, his eyes closed and hands in the pockets of his black pants. He wore nothing to cover his bare chest. His blonde hair waving loosely in the wind. Suddenly the man snapped open his eyes as he jumped in high in the air and kicked his leg lazily towards the waterfall and then landing softly on the water, making not even a ripple as he did so, showing his mastery in the exercise. Suddenly the waterfall was split in half vertically and remained as such for few moments before the water once again started to fall. The figure started to grin predatorily.

This was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Its been two weeks since the training month started. He knew he had left a serious impression on all those who knew him but he didn't care a bit about that. All will be cleared during the exams. he came here for training. In private he might add. It had been hard for him at first due to the seal that the snake sannin had placed on him. But he quickly removed that. As a part of his secret, it was not know to anyone but he was a seal master, at Jiraiya's level if not above.

"Soon, they will pay. To think that they could control me, they will have to pay just for the thought alone. Especially you, Taro. You forfeit your life the moment you thought you could humiliate Hinata." He thought as he ran towards a tree and punched it. The tree stood no chance.

 **Break**

Naruto silently stood in line with the remaining chunin hopefuls, his eyes darting from side to side as he observed everyone, his friends and enemies alike.

He had now changed his clothes. He now wore black anbu pants and grey sleeveless shirt along with forearm guards, black fingerless gloves and black shinobi sandels. His now black forehead protector tied tightly around his head.

Sasuke had yet to show up, but given that his training was with Kakashi-sensei, it was almost to be expected.

Shikamaru was grumbling about something being so troublesome, and Neji simply stood silently.

The three Suna-nins stood side by side.

His eyes landed on the main target of his ire.

Uzumaki Taro.

The dark haired heir had his usual smug look on his face, and he gave Naruto a jaunty wave. Naruto did nothing on the outside but,

"I'm going to enjoy taking you apart." he thought.

He turned his eyes up to the stands, his face brightened a little as he spotted Hinata. He was glad that she was okay.

His blue eyes gazed over the arena, before coming to a stop on the Fire Lord's booth.

There they were.

His eyes hardened as he observed some of the elders of the Uzumaki clan. He didn't know them, really, but he could see a similar arrogance in their eyes that Taro held in his. He spotted Reika and Kenosuke sitting off to the side, and Kanna standing behind them.

Then he saw HER.

Blue eyes stared into blue eyes, as a distance that seemed greater than the eight years separated them. One set was hard and cold, reflecting the anger they held over the clan.

The other was equally cold, distant, yet held an undercurrent of…curiosity.

"I wonder…just how far have you progressed, Naruto." the woman, Uzumaki Kagura thought.

"Watch me, watch me as I slowly destroy the clan that you cherish so much, so that you may know the depth of my hatred." Naruto thought. "I'm going to show you all who I REALLY am."

The jonnin in charge of the finals, Shiranui Genma, noticed the tension in the Uzumaki boy. Hayate, who was recovering from a sudden flare-up of his disease, had spoken of him several times.

This kid's gonna surprise a few people today, he thought. "All right, kids," he spoke.

"The Finals of the Chuunin Exam…are about to begin. Now Uzumaki Taro and Uzumaki Naruto stay here and the rest of you go to the participant booth." He said. After a while all of them left the arena leaving only the jonnin and the two fighters. "All right now the match between Uzumaki Taro and Uzumaki Naruto… begin." He declared as he jumped back to give space to the two boys.

Taro smirked as he stared at his opponent, noticing the look in the azure orbs of the blond. He idly rolled his shoulders, feeling the muscles along his back loosen up a bit.

"Well?" he asked, "Aren't you going to make me pay, like you promised last month?" he asked, laughing as the blond narrowed his eyes, "I've been looking forward to this match…and to the opportunity of putting you in your place, outcast."

Naruto stared at him calmly, but did not respond to the taunt, instead slid into the stance as he did last month. His hands once again in his pockets.

Taro growled at being ignored. He himself got into his stance but also pulled out a kunai out of his pouch. Those with high hearing, mainly from Inuzuka clan could hear sound of humming from it. Looking closer one could see a slight layer of blue surrounding it. All those who noticed it under stood it was wind and were impressed at the boys use of nature manipulation at such a young age. Taro himself grinned at seeing everyone's reaction. He knew it was not common for genin to do such. With that he threw the kunai, but…

Nobody knew what had happened. They all saw that the boy, Taro prepared to threw the kunai and just when the kunai left his hands he was launched from his place into the wall on the other side of arena. When they looked at his place they were surprised to see Naruto standing there, his leg outstretched. While many of them thought that it was speed and were shocked, many of the few observant ones understood what had happened. The boy had replaced himself with the kunai just as it left Taro's hand. It was quiet efficient as they saw it and he was able to catch his opponent off guard. They were clearly impressed.

Taro dug himself out of the wall and stood up. He was gritting his teeth.

"What…what the hell!?" Taro wondered as he sat up, rubbing his sore chest as he glared at the blond. "How did he…"

"Lucky shot, outcast," Taro growled, "I was going to take it easy on you…" he said.

This time Naruto granted him an answer. "Let me tell you something Taro. The moment you thought that you could kill Hinata, was when you changed this tournament of skills into a game. A game of survival. A hunt. Where I am…" he suddenly appeared beneath Taro "the hunter and.." and launched him in the air just like he did with Reika and jumped above him, with his leg ready for an axe kick. Faint blue chakra surrounding it. "You are tHE PREY." He shouted as he brought his leg down on his stomach. "EXCALIBUR.." he kicked Taro into the ground, with great force. Taro landed on the ground and just as it seemed that it was finished, the earth started to split apart all the to the wall, due to great shockwave that launched from where Taro had landed. It was as it someone was cutting the earth with a sword. This caused a massive explosion.

 **Break**

Nobody could believe what they were seeing. Almost all of Konoha came here to see the Uchiha and the Hyugga prodigy making a name for themselves. The fact that the demon was also participating and would be fighting the heir of his own former clan was just a bonus. Almost everybody knew of his performance at the academy as they knew that no one trained him. But now here he was, he utterly destroyed his opponent and the arena so easily and the match had just started.

 **Break**

"HOOLLYYY SHHIIITT…" Anko screamed from his seat in the spectator box. She was sitting there with the other jonnin minus Kakashi and their students. "Did you just see that? The brat actually destroyed the whole arena with just a single technique. Who the hell taught him that?" She asked looking around.

"You are right. Very impressive indeed. I myself have never seen such a thing in my whole life. Though seeing the use of his leg, could it be that he made it as the Eigi style as his base. Excalibur huh? That is something we should be careful of." Asuma said.

"Yes, and if not that we shouldn't forget that speed of his too. It was nothing to sneeze at. OHHH, HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH TRULY BURN FIERCELY." Gai shouted.

Near them the rookies were also flabbergasted at the performance of the former classmate. They all knew now of what had happened between the clan and Naruto, as Sakura was told by Yuugao. They didn't know what to do, though many were ashamed of how they called him an orphan and made fun of him. But, for now they were enjoying the show.

"Yeah go Naruto. Show him what you can do." Sakura cheered.

"Beat his ass Naruto. Beat him or I will beat you." Kiba shouted.

"That is highly not probable Kiba seeing as what he did just now." Shino said silently which freaked everyone out.

While this was going on, sitting near Kurenai, Hinata couldn't help but think of what happened that day and what Naruto said.

"Just a little more Hinata. They will pay, for what they did to you. Then I hope we could finally be together. I just have to show everyone, what would happen if they tried to mess with someone I love and they won't even dare thinking hurting you. Just you wait. Goodbye." Naruto word rang in her ears. She couldn't believe what he said and thought it was all a dream but she knew that it was a reality.

She didn't know if he knew that she was wake or not but to say that he loved her made happy. Though she couldn't understand what he meant by everything else.

 **Break**

In the stands, where the Uzumaki clan were watching the fight along with their charge, the fire daimyo, couldn't believe what the were seeing. The boy who they had left behind because he didn't show any signs of being a genius was demolishing Taro, their clan heir and the a prodigy in the ninja arts. When they heard that he had defeated Reika in the preliminaries, they thought that it was just a fluke. It also didn't help that Reika was also a branch family member so they thought nothing of it. But right now seeing such power they were speechless.

 **Break**

As the dust settled, everyone was expecting Taro to be present in the center seeing as that was where he fell but they were surprised when the found him buried under the rubble of the now destroyed wall of the arena. Only some of the experienced shinobis understood that the shockwave that stated from the center actually carried him all the way to the walls. Now they were patiently waiting to see whether Taro would stand back or not.

"I know you are not knocked out yet, Taro." Naruto seeing Taro not standing up spoke. "I made sure of that. I made sure that I held back a lot." This statement caused a lot of people to be shocked. He held back. "I can't allow you to lose so easily you see. No you will pay with everything you got for everything you did."

Slowly, the rubble started to move and out came Taro. He was covered in blood, and was having trouble standing up. He had heard what Naruto had said, and was gritting his teeth at being shown pity by the outcast. He now knew that this match would not be easy but he show the outcast that he had made a mistake when he sparred him.

With this thought he once again slid into the Eigi stance and launched a Rapier kick at Naruto. Everyone watched as a vertical wave of chakra was launched from his leg. But he didn't stop there and started making hand signs for his next technique.

"FUUTON: KAZE GYORAI!" (Wind Torpedo). As the name suggested a torpedo of wind was released and charged towards Naruto.

Naruto watched as the chakra wave charged towards him. In response to that he just waited for it come and just as it reached him, he swung his leg into the wave completely destroying it. Taro while shocked at the outcome smirked at the thought of Naruto completely unprepared for his next attack, but that smirk was completely wiped of his face as Naruto launched his own attack.

"Rankyaku (Storm Leg)" Naruto calmly said as he once again swung his leg with great force and a shining blue wave tore through the air and collided with the wind torpedo resulting in an explosion.

As the explosion finally settled everyone once again saw Naruto not at his original position but standing in front of a shocked Taro with his hand extended and all his fingertips touching Taro's stomach.

"Goryu Shigan (Five Dragons Finger Bullet)" Naruto said and Taro found himself lying in dirt, his eyes wide. He knew that Naruto had just touched him but he felt as if his insides have been ripped apart. Though seeing this nobody understood what happened. They just saw Naruto touching him with his fingers and then Taro falling.

"How?" Taro unable to move, managed to say slowly.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"How are you so strong, you shouldn't be. That's why the clan left you here. You were weak. You don't even have any training by anyone. I was informed as such. Who trained you? How did you get so strong?" Taro asked all the while lying on the floor.

"The clan left me because I was weak huh? Maybe you are right or maybe you are not. Allow me enlighten you Taro…" Naruto said as he bent towards Taro and spoke slowly but loud enough that everyone present could hear him.

"The clan didn't leave me, Taro….

.

.

.

.

I made them leave me alone. I made them abandon me.."

 **Cut**


End file.
